Troublesome Love
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Suna estava com problemas e o kazekage tinha lhe feito um pedido. Ele não podia negar. Precisava mostrar para ela que podia protegê-la. Não iria falhar dessa vez.
1. Uma Estranha Missão

Queridos! Ando tão inspirada ultimamente (acho que quero compensar esse tempo que eu fiquei sem escrever) que decidi escrever uma long. Aliás, também quero aproveitar essas pequenas férias de inverno para fazer algo que eu gosto.

Tive essa ideia ao acaso, então não garanto que a continuação vai ficar boa kkkkkk

Bem, vamos ver no que vai dar isso.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Uma Estranha Missão

Só havia uma palavra que pudesse descrever aquela situação: ridícula. Ela nunca devia ter aceitado participar daquilo. Sentiu a cama balançar quando a Haruno se sentou nela segurando uma barra de chocolate.

- Do que vocês estão falando aí? –a rosada perguntou enquanto abocanhava alguns pedaços de chocolate e oferecia o restante ás outras.

- Não, obrigada. –Ino agradeceu o doce e prosseguiu- É a Tenten, ela insiste em negar que está apaixonada pelo Neji.

- Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Neji! –a morena gritou, já irritada com a situação.

- Viu.

- Por favor, Tenten, está escrito na sua testa que você gosta dele. –Sakura concluiu antes de colocar mais um pedaço do doce na boca.

Tenten ainda discutiu com elas, mas Temari não estava nem um pouco interessada naquela conversa. O que interessava saber se a Mitsashi estava ou não apaixonada pelo idiota do Hyuuga? Maldito momento em que ela decidiu reclamar para Gaara do trabalho. Ela queria sim um pouco de descanso, mas não com elas.

- Hein, Temari-chan? –ouviu Sakura falar seu nome, mas não fazia ideia do que a outra estava falando.

- Sim?

- Não escutou uma palavra do que dissemos, não é? –Tenten perguntou.

- Na verdade, não. Estava... pensando.

- Hum... pensando... –Ino sorriu de maneira maliciosa e se inclinou um pouco na direção da outra loira- em quem?

- O quê? –Temari perguntou pouco gentilmente- Estava pensando em por que diabos eu tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo vocês falando sobre os shinobis!

- Sei... –a Haruno completou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da Sabaku- Confesse, em quem estava pensando?

- Eu já disse que...

- No Shika, aposto. –Ino a interrompeu e deu uma risadinha.

- Como?- Temari perguntou, perplexa- Qual é o seu problema? Por que eu estaria pensando nele?

- Hmmm –Ino se inclinou ainda mais- você ficou tão irritada... acho que é porque é verdade.

- Temari-chan, você e o Shika-kun estão sempre juntos. Nunca... aconteceu nada? –Tenten perguntou gentilmente, mas deixou Temari ainda mais irritada.

- Eu me recuso a ficar aqui ouvindo vocês falarem essas besteiras.

A Sabaku se levantou e saiu do quarto. Céus, qual era o problema daquelas garotas? Ela e Shikamaru? Que bobagem. Será que as pessoas não conseguiam entender que eles apenas trabalhavam juntos? Caminhou sem rumo pelos corredores da pousada até ouvir uma voz bem conhecida.

- Vocês ficaram doidos? –ela não tinha como não reconhecer a voz arrastada do Nara.

-Confesse! –a voz estridente do Uzumaki também era bem conhecida- Você está afim dela.

Afim dela? De quem será que estavam falando? Não que se interessasse muito pelos romances do Nara, é claro. Caminhou lentamente na direção das vozes e parou próxima a uma porta levemente aberta.

- É claro que não. Eu já disse, só ando com ela porque não tenho escolha.

- Você e essa sua história de "guia"! –ouviu uma voz que a princípio não reconheceu.

Guia? Não, não podiam estar falando dela... Espirou pelo pequeno pedaço da porta que estava aberto e avistou Shikamaru e Kiba. Ah, a voz era do Inuzuka.

- Mas eu _sou _o guia dela. Ela é insuportável! Eu jamais quereria nada com ela. –Shikamaru retrucou e cruzou os braços.

- Temari-sama é uma mulher bonita. Não vejo motivos para não querer sair com ela. –novamente ouviu uma voz que não conseguiu reconhecer.

Então estavam mesmo falando dela! Por que aquelas pessoas eram tão maliciosas? Será que era impossível entender que ela e Shikamaru andavam juntos por causa do trabalho?

- Sai tem razão! –ah, a voz era do Sai- Temari-chan não é de se jogar fora.

Como é? O que Inuzuka quis dizer com "não é de se jogar fora"?

- Temari... –Shikamaru começou, mas fez uma pausa- é... razoável... mas eu jamais me envolveria com ela.

Razoável? Ah, aquele preguiçoso ia ver só...

- Conta outra. Sei muito bem que vocês fazem... fazem muito mais do que preencher relatórios e cuidar dos gennins... –Naruto comentou com um ar malicioso.

- O quê? –Shikamaru estava perplexo.

- Izumo disse que ouviu barulhos suspeitos vindos se uma sala no prédio da hokage... aliás, era bem a sala em que vocês dois estavam trabalhando...

Desgraçado! Por que Izumo tinha inventado uma coisa daquelas? Ela precisava acabar com aquela palhaçada.

Temari empurrou a porta e a fez bater bruscamente contra a parede. Os quatro shinobis a encararam de maneira perplexa. Temari estava ofegante, a irritação estava nítida em seus olhos. Todos se calaram, com exceção de Sai.

- Boa noite, Temari-sama.

- Cale a boca, idiota. –Kiba sussurrou para ele- Não está vendo que vamos morrer?

- Como vocês ousam... –ela começou e todos a encararam atentamente- insinuar que eu tenha algo com esse idiota? –ela parou, um pouco ofegante- Eu _nunca _me envolveria com esse preguiçoso!

- Nunca é uma palavra muito forte, Temari-sama. –Sai falou e sorriu gentilmente.

- Nós... estávamos brincando! –Kiba riu nervosamente, mas isso não acalmou a kunoichi.

- Eu acho bom mesmo! Aliás, que história é essa que o Izumo inventou?

- Eu não faço ideia. –Shikamaru falou baixo, ainda um pouco intimidado com a presença da Sabaku.

- Inventem de ficar falando essas coisas de mim de novo e vejam o que vai acontecer com vocês!

Temari bufou e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. Os quatro permaneceram perplexos e não disseram nada. Shikamaru foi o primeiro a se pronunciar após algum tempo.

- Estão satisfeitos agora? Achei que ela fosse nos matar!

- Ela é realmente assustadora. –Kiba comentou com uma mão no queixo, pensativo- Mas ainda acho que você gosta dela.

- Saiam. –Shikamaru se levantou e arrastou Naruto e Kiba pelo braço para fora do quarto.

- Tá, não precisa ser tão grosseiro! –Naruto reclamou enquanto era arrastado para fora.

- Boa noite.

Shikamaru fechou a porta na cara dos dois e suspirou. Por que eles insistiam em atormentá-lo? Olhou para Sai e percebeu que ele ainda sorria de maneira irritante.

- Shik...

- Cale a boca. –Shikamaru o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse falar algo.

- Por que está tão irritado?

- Ah, por nada.- debochou e se sentou em uma das camas.

- Não há nada de errado em confessar seu desejo pela irmã do kazekage.

Shikamaru o encarou perplexamente. Sai era, definitivamente, muito estranho. O pior era que ele falava aquelas coisas estranhas de maneira séria.

- Eu não tenho "desejo" por ela. Agora cale essa boca.

- Eu ainda acho que não há nada de errado em desejá-la. Ela é bonita, não é magra demais, mas também não é gorda, tem seios fartos e...

- Por Deus, cale a boca! –Shikamaru o interrompeu novamente e passou a mão no rosto- Pare de falar essas coisas! Não estou interessado em ficar analisando a anatomia dela!

- Tudo bem...

Sai se calou e o Nara se jogou na cama, exausto. Droga, por que tinha que dividir o quarto com Sai? Tudo bem, apesar dele ser inconveniente era melhor ele do que Kiba ou Naruto. Fechou os olhos e ficou pensando. Temari... ela era tão problemática. Abriu os olhos e lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com o kazekage.

_- Shikamaru, preciso falar uma coisa com você. Sente-se._

_- O que foi, kazekage-sama?_

_- Não precisa de formalidades. Shikamaru, Suna está com problemas. –o ruivo começou e Shikamaru o escutava atentamente- Tem pessoas aqui que querem estar no meu lugar, que querem um novo kazekage._

_- Estão planejando um golpe?_

_- É bem provável. Não sei muito sobre o plano deles, mas pelo que eu sei parece que o alvo dele é... a Temari._

_- Temari? –Shikamaru perguntou, espantado- Por quê? Eles querem chantageá-lo?_

_- Sim. Parece que planejam sequestrá-la e usá-la para me chantagear. _

_- Gaara-san... eu acho... que... é improvável que consigam capturá-la. Temari é uma ótima kunoichi. _

_- Não acho tão improvável. Existem ótimos shinobis aqui. O problema é que não sabemos ao certo quem é nosso inimigo e quem não é. Não sei mais em quem confiar. –Shikamaru ficou em silêncio e o kazekage prosseguiu- A hokage deu uma folga para alguns shinobis de Konoha, nas montanhas, não é?_

_- Sim, em uma pousada de águas termais, ou algo assim. Vamos passar alguns dias lá._

_- Eu queria que... –o ruivo hesitou em continuar- que Temari fosse com vocês e que você cuidasse dela._

_- Espera ai... como? –Shikamaru ficou bastante surpreso com o pedido do outro- Eu... não sei se sou o shinobi adequado para essa missão._

_- Confio em você e sei que Temari também._

_- Gaara, eu não acho que Temari aceitaria uma coisa dessas._

_- Temari não pode saber de nada._

_- Mas..._

_- Se ela souber, não vai querer sair de Suna. Suna não é mais um lugar seguro, não a quero aqui._

_- Eu... não sei se posso fazer isso. Como todos sabem, não sou um bom shinobi, não sei se tenho condições de protegê-la. Aliás, Temari é muito melhor que eu._

_- Não concordo com sua afirmação. Pelo que sei, é um ótimo shinobi. Sei que derrotou um akatsuki._

_- Foi diferente..._

_- Shikamaru, não consigo me imaginar passando essa missão para outra pessoa. Confio em você para cuida dela._

_- Gaara-sama... eu... acho que é responsabilidade demais para mim._

_- Como você mesmo disse, Temari é uma ótima kunoichi. Quero apenas que a ajude caso algo aconteça._

_- Tudo bem..._

- Shikamaru-kun? –ouviu Sai o chamar- Está vivo?

- É claro que estou.

- Você já estava me assustando. Ficou um tempão olhando fixamente para o teto.

- Estava pensando.

- Oh, tudo bem.

- Estou cansado, vamos dormir. Apague a luz.

Sai apagou a luz e ambos tentaram dormir. Shikamaru, porém, não conseguia parar de pensar no pedido do kazekage. Ele não tinha como protegê-la. E se decidissem capturá-la durante a noite? A única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la seria Tenten, que dividia o quarto com ela. Tudo bem, sem paranoias. Nada ia acontecer. Nada _podia _acontecer.

* * *

No começo pensei em fazer apenas uma ficzinha boba, mas não consegui resistir de botar um suspensezinho!

Mandem reviews! É importante para mim saber a opinião dos leitores!


	2. Atitudes Precipitadas

Atitudes Precipitadas

Já era de manhã. Abriu os olhos lentamente quando a claridade começou a incomodá-la. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que Tenten ainda estava dormindo. Melhor, não queria ir tomar café com ela. Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se demoradamente. Fazia tempos que não dormia tão bem.

Saiu do quarto e foi até a sala de café. Ao chegar lá, avistou Ino, Sakura e Naruto. Droga, por que já estavam lá? Sakura acenou alegremente e Temari acenou de volta. Serviu-se e se sentou com eles.

- Temari-chan, –Sakura falou gentilmente- eu e a Ino estávamos pensando em tomar um banho nas termas depois do café. Quer vir conosco?

- Tudo bem.

Um banho nas águas termais não era uma má ideia. Não gostava muito da companhia das duas, mas era melhor do que ir sozinha.

Após o café, as quatro, nesse momento Tenten já tinha se juntado a elas, foram até as termas. Assim que entrou na água quente, Temari sentiu toda a sua irritação desaparecer. Nunca tinha se sentido tão calma assim. Aliás, era raro ela estar calma. Qualquer coisa a irritava.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? –Shikamaru perguntou ao perceber que Naruto e Kiba estavam escondidos.

- Psiu! Cale a boca. –Kiba o repreendeu.

- Não acredito que estão espiando as garotas!

- Desculpe, não sabíamos que queria que chamássemos você. –Naruto falou enquanto tentava achar um modo de espiar as kunoichis.

- O quê? Eu não quero espiar! Não sou um tarado como vocês. –Shikamaru falou e cruzou os braços.

- Hum... olha só... –Naruto comentou- Temari-san é mesmo muito bonita...

- Ei, pare com isso! –o Nara o repreendeu, mas o loiro não se importou.

- Oh, olha só aquelas curvas...

- Pare de espiá-la! –Shikamaru puxou o outro pela camisa e Naruto caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu nem estava vendo nada. –o loiro comentou entre risos- Aliás, você ficou bem nervosinho porque eu falei da Temari.

- Eu... –Shikamaru o soltou e se afastou alguns passos- não tem nada a ver com a Temari! Não deixaria você espiar nenhuma delas!

- Hm...- Naruto o encarou maliciosamente, mas não disse nada.

Os três ouviram um barulho e em seguida Ino surgiu vestido um roupão branco.

- Há! –ela cruzou os braços- Seus tarados! Eu sabia que estavam espiando!- Ino olhava fixamente para o Uzumaki, mas em seguida desviou o olhar para outra pessoa- Shikamaru? Estou decepcionada com você! Não sabia que era assim!

- Eu não estava espiando! Eu estava justamente tirando eles daqui!

- Seus tarados! –Sakura apareceu também, nas mesmas vestes da loira, estalando os dedos.

- Eu não disse, Sakura? Esses idiotas estavam nos espiando!

- Cara, a Sakura chegou! Vamos fugir! –Naruto tentou correr, mas a Haruno o segurou pela camisa.

- Não vai escapar assim!

Shikamaru deu um passo para trás e pensou em fugir, mas logo avistou um par de olhos verdes sobre si. Ah não, Temari não.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Nara! –a Sabaku gritou irritada e se aproximou- Seu tarado! Você vai ver só!

ooo

- Muito obrigado, Naruto. –Shikamaru reclamou- Agora todas elas acham que eu sou como vocês.

- Se você não tivesse feito escândalo elas não iam nos encontrar! –Naruto rebateu e passou a mão no galo que a Haruno fizera em sua cabeça.

Nesse momento, Ino, Sakura e Tenten passaram pelos três e os encararam com fúria. Shikamaru reparou que Temari não estava entre elas. Onde aquela problemática tinha se metido? Ele tinha prometido ao kazekage que ia cuidar dela. Ela não podia sumir dessa maneira.

Andou pela pousada a procura da Sabaku, mas não conseguia encontrá-la. Aquele lugar era grande demais. Depois de algum tempo de procura, encontrou-a no mirante. Aproximou-se e se apoiou na grade que os separava de um vasto penhasco. Mesmo com a sua presença, a loira não desviou o olhar do horizonte.

- A vista é muito bonita daqui.

- É. –ela concordou, mas não prosseguiu o assunto.

- Ei Temari, quero que saiba que não estava te espiando hoje mais cedo.

- Não é? –ela perguntou ironicamente e o encarou pela primeira vez e percebeu que o olho direito do shinobi estava bastante roxo- Vejo que meu soco causou um grande estrago.

- Tsc... e eu estava justamente tirando o Naruto de lá, para que ele não te espiasse.

- Eu acredito.

- Pare de ser irônica.

- Não, eu acredito. Afinal, eu sou "razoável", por que você ia querer me ver pelada?

- Do que você está falando?

- Lembra que eu ouvi a conversa de vocês ontem? Ouvi você dizer que me achava "razoável". Aliás, Sai me acha bonita.

- Sai tem problemas.

- Como é? –ela perguntou de maneira irritadiça, mas ele não a encarou.

- Está ficando frio. Não quer entrar?

- Não. Vá você.

Nenhum dos dois se moveu. Passaram alguns minutos de silêncio absoluto, até Temari quebrá-lo.

- Por que não vai embora?

- Por que você quer que eu vá?

- Porque esse silêncio está me irritando.

- Podemos conversar. - Temari virou-se para ele e o encarou seriamente.

- O que há com você? –ela perguntou- Saia daqui.

Shikamaru ficou em silêncio. O pedido de Gaara ainda o atormentava, por isso não queria sair de perto da kunoichi. Mas o que poderia fazer? Ela queria ficar sozinha. Decidiu que era melhor fazer o que ela dizia. Temari observou o shinobi enquanto ele se afastava. Talvez tivesse sido grosseira demais com ele. Não podia negar que gostava da companhia dele, mas as insinuações maliciosas dos outros shinobis ainda a irritavam. Ela afirmara que os dois só ficavam juntos por causa do trabalho, por isso não queria que os vissem juntos dessa vez. Mas... desde quando essas fofocas começaram a incomodá-la? Desde que ela e Shikamaru começaram a trabalhar juntos que essas insinuações começaram, mas ela não se importava. Por que agora se sentia assim?

ooo

- O que você está fazendo, Ino? – Tenten perguntou de maneira perplexa.

- Shhhh! –ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios- Fique quieta!

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso! Por que foi que vocês bateram neles se agora iam fazer a mesma coisa?

- Ai pare de falar, Tenten! Venha espiar também! –a Haruno a repreendeu e fez sinal para que se unisse a elas.

- Eu não vou espiá-los tomando banho! –a morena falou e corou em seguida.

- Eles queriam nos espiar, não queriam? Agora temos que nos vingar. –Ino falou baixo enquanto tentava achar um ângulo em que conseguisse enxergar os shinobis.

- Vocês são loucas.

- Sem essa, Tenten, se o Neji estivesse aqui você ia vir correndo.

- É claro que não!

- Vocês ouviram algo? –as kunoichis ouviram a voz do Uzumaki perguntar.

- Podia jurar que era a voz das garotas. –Kiba comentou, sem se importar muito.

- Será que elas estão espiando? – Sai perguntou e Shikamaru riu.

- Até parece.

Tenten revirou os olhos e entrou. Como elas podiam estar fazendo aquilo? Entrou no quarto e avistou Temari debruçada na janela.

- Yo, Temari-chan.

- Yo. –a Sabaku parou o que estava fazendo e virou-se para a outra- Onde está todo mundo?

- Eles estão tomando banho e a Sakura e a Ino estão lá espiando.

Temari a encarou, boquiaberta. Definitivamente, Sakura e a Ino tinham algum problema. Tenten sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou.

- O que foi, Temari-chan?

- Hum? – a loira encarou a morena sem entender a pergunta.

- Parece que não está se divertindo. Aliás, você anda muito pensativa.

- Ah... não é nada.

- Parece que tem algo te incomodando.

- Eu... –Temari sentou-se na cama ao lado da outra kunoichi. Ela não costumava se abrir com ninguém, mas, por incrível que pareça, sentia-se à vontade com a morena- acho que fui rude demais com o Shikamaru hoje.

- É só isso? –a morena deu uma risadinha- Peça desculpas.

Desculpas? Bem, essa palavra não fazia parte do seu vocabulário. Sim, era muito orgulhosa. Se bem que... qual era o problema em se desculpar com ele? Não, não pediria desculpas. Afinal, ele já sabia que ela era assim, não sabia?

- Acho que não.

- Não sei por que você é assim. Não há nada demais em se desculpar com ele.

- Nem foi nada demais. Acho que não tem necessidade disso.

- Sabe Temari-chan... também não há problema em admitir que... gosta dele.

Lá vinha ela com aquele assunto de novo! Por que todos insistiam naquilo? Ela não gostava dele! É _claro _que não gostava. Shikamaru não tinha nada que a atraísse. Ele era preguiçoso, chato e machista.

- Pare com isso, Tenten.

Temari saiu do quarto, deixando a outra dando algumas risadinhas. Será que era a sua atitude em relação ao Nara que causava essas suspeitas? Era ridículo. Ela não o tratava com carinho, muito pelo contrário. Novamente, caminhou sem rumo e saiu pelos fundos da pousada. Avistou ao longe uma ponte de cordas e se sentiu tentada a ir até lá. Era a primeira vez que fora as montanhas de Konoha. Colocou um pé sobre a ponte e achou bastante divertido quando a mesma começou a balançar. Caminhou até a metade do caminho e parou para observar o ambiente. Olhou para baixo e percebeu que da ponte até o rio seria uma grande queda. Nem por isso se sentiu intimidada.

Enquanto estava distraída observando o horizonte sentiu a ponte balançar e se segurou mais firmemente, olhando para o lado em seguida.

- Shikamaru! –ela suspirou aliviada- Não me assuste desse jeito.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que te pergunto.

- Ei, vamos voltar. Não é seguro ficar aqui.

- O que deu em você? Anda muito estranho, Nara.

Um barulho na mata fez com que os dois se calassem. Em seguida puderam sentir a presença de várias pessoas no local. Shikamaru olhou para os lados e pensou na melhor maneira de fugir caso fosse necessário. Droga, como eles ficaram sabendo tão rápido onde a Sabaku estava? Analisou a situação e concluiu que estavam cercados.

- O que está acontecendo? –ouviu-a perguntar, mas não respondeu.

Eles estavam na espreita, a qualquer momento poderiam atacá-los. Eram... 7? 8? Hm... com certeza não teriam chance em um confronto. Estavam desarmados e totalmente cercados. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter contado para ela o que estava acontecendo.

Um dos shinobis pulou de uma árvore e se aproximou rapidamente dos dois. Temari deu um passo para trás, mas percebeu que havia mais deles atrás. Antes que pudesse pensar no que fazer, sentiu Shikamaru segurar seu pulso e pular da ponte. Ele era doido? Era uma queda e tanto. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer agora. Fechou os olhos e aguardou pelo que estava por vir.

* * *

Capítulo 2! Eu só posto uma fic longa depois de ter escrito pelo menos três capítulos (para ver se vai dar certo e tal), por isso já coloquei o segundo!

Reviews:

**nearL: **que bom que gostou e principalmente que comentou! adoro comments! *-*

**xAkemihime: **sim, eu também gosto disso na Temari!

Sinceramente, não consigo imaginar a Temari fofocando com as outras sobre homem.

Mas o que eu acho mais legal é o fato dela botar medo em todo mundo! *-*

" e Shikamaru, vê se protege sua mulher!" é Shikamaru, tem que proteger ela! =D

"P.S. Estou terminando aquela fic incompleta que te falei, lembra? Pode deixar que esse mês ainda vem uma ShikaTema pra ti! kkkkk s2" ahhhhhhhhhhhh fic shikatema da akemi *olhos brilhando intensamente* estou esperando *-*

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"E o Sai é igual caldo Knorr: Deixa sua fanfic ainda mais saborosa."

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ri demais agora.

O Sai vai ficar um pouco sumido, mas depois ele volta com tudo para "apimentar" a história! Mas não se preocupe, não acho que ele vá roubar a cena com seus comentários inconvenientes.

"Entendo o medo do Nara. Depois do papelão que ele andou pagando nas suas últimas fanfics, enfim está na hora de ele mostrar serviço. E bem feito!"

Bem, não vai ser nos primeiros capítulos que ele vai mostrar serviço! Mas ainda vou pensar em algo heroico para ele fazer. =D


	3. Ciúmes?

Ciúmes...?

Temari sentiu seus ombros serem sacudidos diversas vezes e abriu os olhos. Demorou alguns segundos para que a figura do Nara entrasse em foco. Ela não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Ele estava encharcado. Ah sim, eles tinham pulado da ponte. Empurrou os braços do shonobis que a seguravam e se sentou.

- O que você tem na cabeça? –ela estava nitidamente furiosa- Por que fez isso?

- Estávamos cercados! Não tivemos escolha.

- Você...! Eu confiava em você! Nunca pensei que fosse fazer uma loucura dessas!- Temari colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e suspirou- Seu idiota! Podíamos ter morrido afogados!

- Pare de gritar. –Shikamaru massageou as têmporas. Aquela mulher era muito barulhenta- Nada aconteceu. Nós pulamos, eu peguei você e te tirei do rio. Não precisa surtar.

- Aquele shinobi que se aproximou de nós... ele era de Suna. Por que nos atacaria?- a kunoichi perguntou e Shikamaru ficou em silêncio- Me diga o que está acontecendo. –não havia sido um pedido, mas sim uma ordem.

- Eles iam nos atacar.

- Por quê?

- Conhece aqueles homens?

- Conheço.

- E confia neles?

- Por que está dizendo isso? –Temari segurou os ombros do shinobi e o obrigou a encará-la- Me diga o que está acontecendo! – Por que Temari tinha que ser tão esperta e teimosa? Ela não ia parar enquanto ele não contasse.

- Você corre perigo...- ele começou, mas ficou pensando se deveria mesmo contar tudo para ela- Gaara me pediu para protegê-la.

- Como é?- Temari deu uma risada e passou a mão no rosto- Se eu estivesse correndo perigo de verdade Gaara colocaria um shinobi melhor para me proteger. -era impressionante, ela sempre tinha que insultá-lo.

- Escute, aqueles homens querem te sequestrar! Precisa tomar cuidado.

- Se realmente tivesse algum problema Gaara me falaria.

- Pare de ser problemática e acredite em mim! –Shikamaru já estava perdendo a paciência com ela- Querem usá-la para chantagear seu irmão.

Temari ficou em silêncio. Por que Gaara não havia lhe contado? Levantou-se e olhou em volta. Onde diabos eles estavam? Estava escurecendo e eles estavam molhados e perdidos.

- O que vamos fazer? –ela perguntou, mais para si mesma que para o shinobi.

- Temos que achar lenha para fazer uma fogueira. Precisamos nos secar.

ooo

Já estava escuro quando Tenten adentrou o quarto novamente. Surpreendeu-se por a outra kunoichi não estar lá. Onde ela estaria? Decidiu ir até o quarto das outras para ver se encontrava Temari lá.

- Ei, Tenten! Entre!

- Ino, você viu a Temari-chan?

- Não, por quê?

- Faz tempo que ela está sumida... será que não aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ouvi os rapazes dizendo que Shikamaru também anda sumido. Hmm... –Ino deu uma risadinha maliciosa- Devem estar juntos. Deixe ela, Tenten, sabe que ela é meio antissocial. Entre aqui para conversar com a gente!

- Ino, pode ser sério... ela pode estar...

- Nem quero pensar no que ela pode estar fazendo com o Shikamaru...

- Ino...

- Esqueça isso. Amanhã ela aparece.

ooo

A noite caíra totalmente. Felizmente os dois shinobis tinham encontrado uma caverna para se abrigarem. Na verdade, estava mais para um buraco na rocha do que para uma caverna, mas já era o suficiente para passarem a noite. Temari esticou as mãos em direção ao fogo e ficou se esquentando. Quanto mais tarde ficava, mais o frio aumentava. E aquelas roupas molhadas, ah, elas não ajudavam nem um pouco. Maldito Shikamaru, será que ele não conseguiu pensar em uma solução melhor para aquela situação? Pular da ponte não fora uma atitude sensata.

- Seu idiota. Espero que pense em... –Temari começou, mas um espirro a obrigou a fazer uma pausa- em um bom jeito de nos tirar dessa situação.

- Vai dar tudo certo, problemática. Amanhã achamos um jeito de voltarmos para a pousada.

- Isto é, se não morrermos congelados essa noite. –ela terminou a frase e espirrou novamente.

Aquelas roupas molhadas a estavam deixando doente. Por que demoravam tanto para secar? Suspirou. Ainda não conseguia entender por que Gaara não tinha lhe contado dos problemas. Será que os outros shinobis já tinham sentido falta deles? Temari sentiu um peso sobre seus ombros e percebeu que Shikamaru tinha colocado um casaco sobre eles.

- Mas o q-

- Não quero que você morra de frio.

- Pare com isso! Pegue seu casaco de volta. –ela tentou devolver, mas ele não aceitou.

- Fique com ele. Você não para de espirrar. Além do mais, você é mulher, é você quem tem que ficar com ele.

- Você adora falar essas coisas de homem e mulher, não é? É tão irritante!

- Mulheres estão sempre morrendo de frio. –ele deu de ombros e pareceu não se importar com a irritação da kunoichi.

- Eu odeio esse seu jeito machista, sabia?

- Não estou sendo machista, estou sendo gentil.

- Gentil? –ela riu- Desde quando você é gentil?

- Tsc... você é que é uma ingrata.

- Tudo bem, Shikamaru. Obrigada pela "gentileza". -ela zombou e em seguida ficou séria- Mas não pense que esqueci do que você fez. Se tudo isso está acontecendo é porque você foi um louco de pular daquela ponte.

- Até quando vai ficar falando nisso?

- Enquanto isso irritar você, provavelmente.

Depois dessa pequena discussão os dois ficaram em silêncio. Aquela mulher era insuportável. Shikamaru recostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos. Seria realmente difícil dormir aquela noite, por vários motivos. Estava frio, não tinham uma cama macia e ele estava pensando se aqueles shinobis não atacariam de novo. Temari também fechou os olhos, mas não conseguia dormir. Abraçou a si mesma e tentou se esquentar um pouco.

Shikamaru abriu os olhos e percebeu que a kunoichi tremia um pouco. Sentiu-se culpado por aquela situação. Se ele não tivesse tomado uma atitude precipitada isso não estaria acontecendo. Mas, se não tivesse feito aquilo talvez Temari tivesse sido sequestrada. Ela parecia estar sofrendo. Ele queria poder fazer algo para ajuda-la, mas sabia que se se aproximasse muito provavelmente seria repelido. Fechou os olhos novamente e ficou pensando no que deviam fazer na manhã seguinte. Abriu novamente os olhos quando sentiu algo macio e perfumado roçar de leve em seu rosto. Oh, os cabelos da Sabaku. Temari colocou a cabeça no ombro do shinobi e o abraçou, bastante corada. Ela odiava ter que fazer aquilo, mas estava com muito frio. Shikamaru passou os braços em volta do corpo da kunoichi e a abraçou de volta. Ele sabia que ela estava fazendo aquilo para se aquecer, mas ainda assim aquela situação era muito estranha.

- Me desculpe. –ela falou baixo, o que chamou a atenção do shinobi- Você... só estava querendo me ajudar e eu fui rude com você.

Não havia porque não se desculpar. Nada podia ser mais humilhante do que ter que abraçá-lo para se aquecer. Depois de falar essas palavras, Temari percebeu que não tinha sido tão difícil quanto imaginava.

- Tudo bem.

Nada mais foi dito. Shikamaru queria pensar em um plano para caso os shinobis decidissem atacá-los novamente, mas sua mente estava tomada pelo perfume dos cabelos da kunoichi. Aquele cheio era tão bom... ele não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Era tão estranho, eles se conheciam há tanto tempo, mas ele nunca tinha a abraçado. Não havia nada demais em um abraço. Amigos se abraçavam, não é? Mas ele nunca sequer tinha encostado nela. Apenas em casos de extrema necessidade como, por exemplo, para tirá-la inconsciente do rio. Sentir o corpo da Sabaku tão próximo ao ser era atormentador. Será que Sai tinha razão? Será que ele a desejava? Não, céus, não podia pensar essas coisas. O kazekage confiava nele, ele não podia sentir aquelas coisas pela Sabaku.

Temari pensava a mesma coisa. Estava achando estranha a situação, o_ contato_. Ela nunca o tinha abraçado. Aliás, ela não costumava abraçar as pessoas. Por mais que detestasse o jeito daquele shinobi, ela não podia negar que recostar-se nele era muito melhor do que na parede da caverna. Ela podia até arriscar a pensar que estava achando aquilo um tanto... acolhedor. _"Sabe Temari-chan... também não há problema em admitir que... gosta dele". _Por que tinha se lembrado das palavras da Mitsashi? Ela não gostava dele, tinha certeza disso. Ahh, era melhor parar com isso, já estava começando a pensar besteiras. Estava na hora de dormir.

ooo

Já era de manhã quando Temari acordou. Olhou ao redor e lembrou-se da desagradável situação em que se encontrava. Sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco quando percebeu que os braços do Nara ainda a envolviam. Afastou-o delicadamente e se levantou. Ele ainda estava dormindo, é claro. Sabe-se lá que horas aquele preguiçoso ia acordar. Saiu da pequena caverna e fechou por alguns instantes os olhos quando a luz do sol bateu contra seu rosto. Tudo bem, não havia motivo para pânico, eles só precisavam seguir a margem do rio e logo estariam de volta à pousada. Além do mais, eles não deviam ter sido muito arrastados pelo rio. Sentiu seu estômago doer e percebeu que não comia nada há tempos.

Avistou árvores há poucos metros e decidiu procurar algo para comer. Subiu em uma dar árvores e colheu uma quantidade significativa de frutas. Desceu e começou a voltar até onde Shikamaru estava. No caminho, porém, sentiu a presença de alguém.

- Quem está aí? –ela perguntou de maneira intimidadora e se colocou em posição de ataque. Um vulto se aproximou e logo pôde reconhecê-lo- Baki sensei?

- Temari-sama, acalme-se. –ele parou a poucos metros da kunoichi- Gaara-san me disse que você estava com problemas, por isso estou aqui.

- Baki-senpai, me diga o que está acontecendo!

Shikamaru abriu lentamente os olhos quando ouviu vozes. Uma delas era de Temari, mas a outra não conseguia reconhecer. Espiou para fora e avistou a Sabaku conversando com... hm... ele conhecia aquele shinobi, mas não se lembrava ao certo quem era.

- Temari. –Shikamaru a chamou e recebeu a atenção dos dois. Temari se aproximou dele e ele sussurrou- O que está fazendo?

- É Baki-sensei. Ele disse que Gaara o mandou aqui.

- E se ele estiver mentindo?

- Por que estaria? Já lhe disse, é o Baki-sensei, ele jamais nos trairia.

- O que foi, Temari-sama, está com medo de mim também? –o shinobi perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- É claro que não. Shikamaru que está surtando.

- Hm... Shikamaru. –Baki pareceu se lembrar do shinobi- Ah, sei que você é. O estrategista... –ele se aproximou e se colocou entre Shikamaru e Temari- Não se preocupe, vou cuidar dela agora.

Shikamaru observou atentamente a kunoichi e viu que ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada. Mas ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. "_O problema é que não sabemos ao certo quem é nosso inimigo e quem não é. Não sei mais em quem confiar.". "Confio em você e sei que Temari também.". _Estava errado. Gaara dissera que não confiava em mais ninguém em Suna. Não podia deixar aquele shinobi levar Temari.

- Gaara-kun... já designou essa missão a mim.

- Escute, Nara, o kazekage-sama me pediu para vir aqui para proteger a senhorita Sabaku. Além do mais, é mais adequado que ela fique sob os cuidados de um jounin do que de um chuunin, não acha? –Shikamaru percebeu nitidamente o tom de ironia na voz do shinobi. Droga, ele deveria ter feito o que Temari tinha lhe dito e se tornado um jounin.

- Parem com isso! –Temari falou mais alto que o normal- "é mais adequado que ela fique sobre os cuidados de um jounin do que de um chuunin, não acha?" –ela repetiu em tom de zombaria- Não me tratem como uma menininha que precisa da proteção de alguém! Sou uma jounin, sei me defender!

- Entendo, Sabaku-san. Mas para sua maior segurança é melhor que venha comigo. –Baki fez menção de segurar o braço da kunoichi e Shikamaru colocou-se entre os dois.

- Se me permite, Baki-san, gostaria de cumprir as ordens do kazekage e continuar acompanhando Temari.

- Shikamaru, pare com isso. –Temari o puxou pela manga da camisa- Não há porque não confiar nele.

- Ela tem razão. –Baki se aproximou ainda mais de Shikamaru e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do shinobi- Pode confiar em mim.

Ele foi discreto, mas Shikamaru percebeu que ele segurava uma kunai na outra mão. Afastou-se rapidamente e notou que a kunai passou a poucos centímetros de seu corpo. Temari arregalou os olhos e segurou o braço do Nara.

- O que você fez? –ela perguntou, incrédula, ao sensei.

- Você é mesmo muito espertinho. Agora entendo por que o kazekage confiou Temari-san a você.

Temari não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Nem no seu sensei ela podia confiar? Pelo visto a situação era muito mais séria do que ela pensava. Como da outra vez, tinham mais deles. Não tantos quanto da outra vez, uns 4 talvez, mas ainda assim ela e Shikamaru estavam em desvantagem. Será que ele estava pensando em fugir novamente? Talvez não tivessem escolha.

Shikamaru segurou o pulso da Sabaku e correu na direção das árvores. Instantaneamente foi possível ouvir o barulho de passos se aproximando rapidamente dos dois. Temari olhou rapidamente para trás e pôde avistar três shinobis. Droga, se ela estivesse com seu leque, acabaria com todos eles. Os dois corriam o mais rápido que podiam, mas não conseguiam despistar os inimigos. Logo avistaram uma pequena vila e viram uma oportunidade de escapar. Entraram correndo na aldeia e tentaram se misturar aos aldeões. Shikamaru olhou para trás e percebeu que não estavam mais sendo seguidos. Esconderam-se em um beco e tentaram recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu não acredito... –a loira colocou as mãos nos joelhos e respirou fundo- que até o Baki-sensei...

- Talvez não fosse...o Baki. Talvez estivessem usando a imagem dele para enganá-la, porque sabiam que você confiava nele.

- Hm...

Assim que recuperaram o fôlego, os dois caminharam pela rua principal da vila à procura de...aliás, o que eles estavam procurando? Estavam totalmente sem rumo. Temari avistou uma banquinha de dangos e lembrou-se que ainda não tinha comido nada.

- Hum... dangos. – ela ouviu Shikamaru dizer e em seguida sentiu-o se apoiar sobre seus ombros- Temari, use seu rostinho bonito para conseguir comida para nós.

- O quê? –Temari gritou e o empurrou.

- Vá lá e diga que foi roubada e agora está morrendo de fome! Sei que você sabe ser adorável se quiser.

- Está louco?

- Problemática, faça alguma coisa! Precisamos comer.

Temari olhou novamente para aqueles dangos suculentos e pensou na ideia do Nara. Será...? Não, devia ter outro jeito.

- Não vou fazer isso.

- Por que não? Mulheres sempre conseguem o que querem. Se ele não quiser te dar a comida, chore. Nenhum homem suporta ver uma mulher chorando.

- Eu já disse, não vou fazer isso.

Ela cruzou os braços e ficou em silêncio. Sentiu o estômago doer e olhou novamente para os dangos. Droga, eles não tinham absolutamente nada de dinheiro. Shikamaru a avistou se aproximar da banquinha e ficou observando atentamente. Será que ela ia mesmo pedir? Percebeu que ela e o atendente trocaram algumas palavras e em seguida a viu retornar com um palitinho de dangos.

- Oh! Eu falei que você conseguia! O que disse para ele?

- Disse que tinha sido roubada. –ela falou simplesmente e mordeu um pedaço da comida- Claro que fiz um pouco de drama, mas ele acreditou facilmente.

- Ei, me dê um pedaço. –ele levou a mão em direção ao palito e a loira se afastou.

- Sem essa. Vá lá chorar e dizer que foi roubado. –ela zombou e mordeu novamente os dangos.

- Ei, problemática, eu que dei a ideia! Não acredito que vai comer tudo sozinha!

- Tudo bem. –ela entregou os dangos e cruzou os braços- Como são 5, você come 2.

Shikamaru concordou e abocanhou um dos bolinhos. Estava uma delícia. Além do mais, fazia muitas horas que não comiam nada. Estava tão distraído saboreando os dangos que nem notou quando um homem parou ao lado dos dois.

- Você... –o homem falou enquanto olhava para a loira- é a menina que foi roubada, não?

- Sim... –ela falou gentilmente. Ah, era o homem dos dangos.

- Você me disse que não era daqui, então fiquei pensando onde você iria dormir, afinal não tem dinheiro... –ele começou, mas em seguida encarou o Nara- Ele é seu... namorado? –ele perguntou e estreitou os olhos.

- Não, claro que não!- ela riu e pegou o palito de dangos da mão do shinobi- É só um idiota que estava morrendo de fome também.

Um idiota que estava morrendo de fome? Podia dizer que era só seu amigo. Que problemática...

- Ah, sim... – o homem virou-se novamente para a Sabaku e um brilho apareceu em seus olhos- Eu fiquei pensando que uma moça bonita como você não pode ficar dormindo na rua! Meu irmão é dono daquele hotel ali. –ele apontou para um prédio- Posso pedir para ele abrigá-la essa noite se você quiser...

- Oh, muito obrigada! –Shikamaru observava atentamente a cena. Ele nunca tinha visto a loira falar tão gentilmente com alguém- Seria ótimo. Você é mesmo muito gentil...

- E se você quiser... também pode passar aqui mais tarde para comer dangos... por conta da casa. Aliás, qual é o seu nome?

- Temari.

- Oh, Temari... é um lindo nome. Combina com você...

Temari sorriu docemente. Shikamaru ainda estava perplexo. Ficou observando enquanto o homem se afastava e acenava para a Sabaku.

- Ótimo! Arranjamos um lugar para passarmos a noite! –ela falou e deu uma risadinha.

- Você percebeu... que... ele estava te cantando, não percebeu?

- E qual é o problema? Ele nos deu comida e um hotel para passarmos a noite! Aliás, não vou passar fome de noite, posso comer dangos de graça.

- Temari! Ele não estava te convidando para comer dangos de graça! Estava te convidando para um encontro!

- E daí? –ela falou seriamente e Shikamaru recuou alguns passos- Ele é muito gentil. E me acha bonita...

- Sei que está falando isso por causa do que ouviu na pousada... –Shikamaru cruzou os braços e prosseguiu- Eu não disse que você era feia... só... só acho que esse idiota está exagerando. Você nem é tão boa assim.

Temari deu de ombros e caminhou em direção ao hotel indicado pelo homem. Ao entrar avistou o vendedor de dangos falando com alguém.

- Olhe, ela é a moça que foi roubada! Dê uma chave para ela. –ele apontou para ela enquanto falava com a recepcionista. Temari percebeu que os olhos do homem se estreitaram novamente quando Shikamaru entrou no local e ele prosseguiu- Esse homem vai ficar quanto tempo com você?

- Ele... foi tentar me ajudar e também acabou sendo roubado! –ela falou dramaticamente- Ele também precisa de um lugar para dormir...

- Tudo bem... tem um sofá no quarto, ele pode dormir lá se quiser.

A Sabaku agradeceu e acenou novamente para o vendedor. Shikamaru ainda estava emburrado com a presença do homem, mas não disse nada. Temari pegou a chave e subiu até o quarto. Era bem simples, tinha uma cama de solteiro, um frigobar, um sofá e uma pequena TV. Estava ótimo para passar a noite.

- Posso saber por que ainda está emburrado, bebê chorão? –ela indagou ironicamente e se sentou na cama.

- Eu sabia que as mulheres sempre conseguiam o que queriam, mas não tão facilmente. Aquele idiota está fazendo tudo isso porque tem a esperança de que você vai querer algo com ele.

- Não importa por que ele está fazendo isso, o que importa é que temos um lugar confortável para dormir! Bom, eu tenho... você vai ter que dormir naquele sofazinho ali. –Temari apontou, deu uma risada e se deitou na cama.

- Muito engraçado. –Shikamaru revirou os olhos e se sentou na borda da cama.

- Você está sendo muito chato. –ela se sentou novamente e o encarou- Foi você mesmo quem sugeriu que eu me fizesse de "menininha adorável que foi roubada por bandidos cruéis". Não sei por que está reclamando. –ele bufou e não respondeu- Está agindo como se fosse meu namorado.

- O quê?

- Mas não se preocupe, amor, não vou me envolver com o vendedor de dangos. –Temari colocou a mão sobre o ombro do shinobi e falou da maneira mais sarcástica possível.

Shikamaru se afastou da kunoichi e se levantou. Temari riu às gargalhadas e se deitou novamente. Aquela mulher era mesmo muito problemática...

* * *

Não pude resistir de colocar um cara para fazer ciúmes para o nosso querido Nara...

A Otowa deve estar pensando que o Shikamaru é um bundão idiota nas minhas fics, mas calma, Otowa, logo o Shikamaru vai fazer algo que preste kkkkkkkk

Reviews:

**Kimiz:** que bom que gosta das minhas fics! :'D

Eu adoro escrever aventuras, mas sempre tenho problemas quando tenho que escrever uma cena de luta x.x

**xAkemihime: **"Nossa, eu toda esperançosa, do tipo "Vai lá Shikamaru! Vai proteger sua mulher! *-*" E bam, ao invés de lutar e acabar com todos, ele se joga da ponte junto com ela!"

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk e nesse capítulo não foi diferente. Mas entenda a situação deles, eles estão desarmados!

Bem, será que esse capítulo respondeu as suas perguntas? =D

p.s: sobre a sua fic "Shogi" o FF decidiu fazer uma brincadeira de mal gosto comigo! Ficou uma confusão aqueles reviews! Se você quiser apagá-los eu escrevo um bonitinho :) (isto é, se o FF permitir ¬¬')

**Otowa Nekozawa: **esse FF está um caos mesmo. ¬¬'

"Quanto à atitude de agora do Nara, eu discordo da xAkemihime e de você. Shikamaru não saltaria assim a esmo"

Saltaria sim kkkkkkkkkkk

Ok, eu não tenho um QI de 200 então não consigo pensar em planos incríveis para o Shikamaru! ç.ç

Mas ele tinha que saltar da ponte porque se não eu não teria como continuar a fic kkkkkkkkk

Eu tinha que separar eles daquele bando de gente, não? Fica mais divertido quando eles ficam a sós...

" Ficar perto do Naruto só lhe traz problemas: Só o fato de o nosso querido manipulador de sombras ser parte da série já é uma fonte de problematiquices - falando sério - inimagináveis."

Agora ele está livre do Naruto! (Por enquanto...)

E sobre o que você acrescentou depois... OMG mais fics shikatema! E dessa vez da Otowa! *olhos brilhando intensamente*

Mal posso esperar *-*

**Gab:** "CARA, MEU CASAL MAIS LINDO DO MUNDO. HAHAHAHA. Eles combinam tanto :')"

Concordo totalmente com você! Aliás, todos já devem saber disso já que 99% das minhas fics são sobre eles...

E fico feliz que esteja gostando! Adoro novos reviews *-*


	4. Trouble

Trouble

Já estava escurecendo. Tenten ainda estava preocupada com o desaparecimento da outra kunoichi, mas os outros pareciam não se importar. Estavam levando na brincadeira, imaginando que Temari e Shikamaru tinham fugido propositalmente para... bem, ficarem a sós. Mas não era possível, já fazia muito tempo. Algo devia ter acontecido.

- Eu ainda acho... que algo pode ter acontecido com eles! –Tenten insistiu novamente.

- Ei, pessoal, Tenten pode ter razão! –Naruto gritou, como sempre, e Sakura tapou os ouvidos.

- Pare de gritar, Naruto!

- Vou procurá-los! –o loiro correu em direção à saída da pousada, mas Kiba o impediu de continuar.

- Ei, ei! –o Inuzuka o segurou pelo braço- Está escurecendo, não pode sair agora.

- Kiba tem razão! –a Haruno se pronunciou- Não adianta sair à noite.

- Tudo bem. –Naruto se livrou das mãos do outro e ajeitou a camisa- Mas se eles não voltarem essa noite, vou sair para procurá-los amanhã.

ooo

Shikamaru estava cochilando no sofá, mas acordou quando ouviu passos andando de um lado para o outro.

- Pare de fazer barulho. –ele resmungou e ajeitou-se melhor no sofá. Temari bufou e não deu ouvidos a ele.

Como aquela mulher era irritante. Por que ela não parava de andar? Vasculhou o ambiente com o olhar e a encontrou em frente a um espelho, ajeitando o cabelo.

- O que está fazendo?

- Vou comer algo.

- Algo? –Shikamaru se levantou do sofá e parou próximo à kunoichi- Você vai ir de novo na barraca de dangos?

- Algum problema? –ela desviou o olhar do espelho para o Nara.

- Eu já te disse qual é o problema!

- O problema é que aquele cara estava dando em cima de você e bla bla bla. – ela o imitou em tom de zombaria e caminhou até a porta.

- Sim, esse é o problema! –Temari o ignorou e abriu a porta.

Temari tentou fechar a porta, mas percebeu que Shikamaru estava em seu caminho.

- O que foi?

- Vou com você.

- O quê?-Temari riu alto- É claro que não.

- Isso não foi uma pergunta.

- Mas eu estou dizendo que você não vai.

- Repito, não estou perguntando.

- Nara, se você não percebeu, aquele rapaz gentil dos dangos não gosta de você. Se você for junto ele não vai querer nos deixar comer.

- Você não vai ir sozinha lá.

- Shikamaru... –ela falou baixo, mas a irritação estava nítida em sua voz- só uma coisa: você _não _manda em mim.

- Não vou deixar você ir sozinha. Aposto que aquele idiota está planejando algo para te seduzir.

- Eu não posso acreditar no que você está dizendo! –Temari gritou, irritada- Você está parecendo o Kankuro! Eu não suporto quando Kankuro diz essas coisas! –ela se aproximou e o empurrou para dentro do quarto- Até mais, idiota!

Ela saiu e fechou violentamente a porta atrás de si. Shikamaru ficou alguns segundos encarando a porta. Mas que mulher violenta. Será que ela... tinha intenções de... não, que bobagem. Era óbvio que ela ia apenas comer de graça. Além do mais, o que ele tinha com isso? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Se ela quisesse ficar com aquele idiota o problema era dela. Sentou-se no sofá e ficou encarando a parede. Por que ele não queria que Temari saísse com outro homem? Eles não eram namorados, não tinha por que ele se importar.

ooo

Temari abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou demoradamente. Percebeu que a luz do sol invadia o quarto e sorriu. Como era bom dormir em uma cama macia e quentinha. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho. Não pôde evitar de pensar nas palavras ditas pelo Nara na noite anterior. Por que ele se importava tanto com aquilo? Parecia até que tinha ciúmes. _Ciúmes. _Riu de si mesma. Era óbvio que Shikamaru não sentia ciúmes dela. Saiu do banho, arrumou-se e saiu do banheiro. Encontrou Shikamaru sentado no sofá massageando o próprio ombro.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. –ele resmungou, sem encará-la.

- Ainda está emburrado, bebê chorão?- ela perguntou de maneira divertida e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Não. Mas e você, parece bastante feliz.

- Por que não estaria? Não dormimos na rua como da outra vez!

Shikamaru não queria admitir, mas aquela noite na caverna não fora tão ruim assim. Desde o acontecido que ele não conseguia parar de pensar no quão bom tinha sido poder abraçar aquela mulher problemática. Céus, cada vez ele se convencia mais de que Sai tinha razão. Mas aquilo estava errado, sua missão era cuidar dela, não se _apaixonar_ por ela.

- Ei, bebê chorão. –por que ela insistia em chamá-lo assim?- Se arrume logo. Vamos tomar café e sair daqui.

Shikamaru bufou e foi até o banheiro. Ela estava sempre lhe dando ordens, que problemática...

ooo

Naruto colocou seu traje laranja habitual e pegou algumas kunais. Por mais que estivesse gostando de um pouco de sossego, já estava começando a sentir falta de aventura.

- Certo, vou procurá-los!

- Naruto-kun. –Sai se pronunciou- Deixe-me ir com você.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá, Sai!

ooo

- Segundo um funcionário do hotel, se formos por essa estrada podemos voltar à pousada. –Temari falou e apontou para uma pequena trilha- Ele disse também que estamos muito longe. Talvez não consigamos chegar antes de escurecer. Mas eu não entendo, como viemos parar tão longe?

- Tsc... pare de falar. –Shikamaru resmungou e caminhou em direção à trilha, deixando a Sabaku para trás- Vamos logo.

- O que deu em você? –Temari já estava começando a se irritar. Ela odiava quando ele a ignorava dessa maneira- Ei, estou falando com você! –ela correu e o puxou violentamente pela gola da camisa.

- Pare com isso, mulher! –ele se livrou da kunoichi e ajeitou a gola da camisa- Ficou doida?

- Não fale assim comigo, seu idiota! –Shikamaru notou que ela estava mesmo muito irritada, por isso decidiu se calar. O que havia de errado com aquela mulher? Ela se irritava muito facilmente.

Era totalmente ridículo sequer cogitar a possibilidade de estar sentindo algo por ela. Temari era igual à sua mãe. Ele odiava o jeito autoritário de sua mãe. Logo, não poderia gostar da Sabaku, certo?

Temari estava muito irritada. Desde o dia anterior que Shikamaru estava agindo assim. Ele era tão estúpido! Como ela pôde pensar que, talvez, até gostasse um pouco dele?

Sem mais palavras, os dois pegaram a trilha indicada pelo empregado do hotel. O silêncio era desconfortável, mas nenhum dos dois se arriscava a dizer algo. Se começassem a conversa havia a possibilidade de acabarem discutindo. Uma grande possibilidade, por sinal.

Estava acontecendo de novo, eles estavam sendo vigiados. Droga, será que eles não iam desistir nunca? Eram três dessa vez. Hm... talvez tivessem alguma chance. Quantos inimigos eram no total? Pelo que tudo indicava eles estavam espalhados por todo o lugar. Shikamaru avistou à frente uma clareira. Era perfeito.

- Ei, problemática. –ele a chamou- Vamos descansar um pouco.

Temari pensou em retrucar, mas conteve-se. Não era possível que Shikamaru não tivesse notado a presença dos inimigos. Ele devia ter tudo planejado. Bem, pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

- Tudo bem.

Ele já sabia perfeitamente onde os inimigos estavam. Parecia que os dessa vez não eram tão espertos quanto os que os encurralaram na ponte. Provavelmente apareceriam por... aquele lado. Hm... ele precisava arranjar um jeito de fazer Temari se afastar dele, mas sem deixar que os shinobis descobrissem seu plano. Tinha que ser algo bem natural.

O será que se passava pela cabeça do Nara? Shikamaru se sentou próximo a uma árvore e se recostou. Temari aproximou-se e fez o mesmo.

- Preciso que se afaste, o máximo possível. –ele sussurrou, mas segurou o braço da kunoichi para evitar que ela se afastasse.

Oh, então ele queria usá-la como isca. Mas provavelmente ele queria fazer um teatrinho para parecer que a separação dos dois fora ocasional. O que será que ele tinha em mente? Shikamaru puxou-a pelo braço, trazendo-a para perto de si, e sussurrou novamente.

- Você fugiria se, por acaso, eu fosse um tarado?

Bem, a resposta não seria "sim", mas "eu te espancaria até a morte". Naquela situação, porém, a resposta correta era "sim", por isso Temari puxou o braço bruscamente e se afastou.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, espantada.

Shikamaru colocou uma mão na cintura da kunoichi e se inclinou, como se fosse beijá-la. Em uma fração de segundos sentiu uma mão colar-se ao seu rosto e lhe causar uma ardência no local. Mas qual era o problema dela? Ela não tinha entendido o plano?

Tinha que parecer real, não tinha? Ah, fazia tempo que ela estava com uma vontade de fazer aquilo e agora era sua oportunidade. Levantou-se rapidamente e se afastou.

- Não acredito que está fazendo isso! –ela gritou, irritada- Seu... sem vergonha! Vou voltar sozinha!

Temari andou rapidamente na direção da trilha que estavam seguindo e Shikamaru fez menção de segui-la. Perfeito, agora eles estavam totalmente focados na Sabaku. Que idiotas. Os shinobis saíram de seus esconderijos e se aproximaram do alvo. Porém quando estavam bem próximos da kunoichi não puderam mais se mover.

- Mas... o quê...? -um deles hesitou em perguntar.

- Não sabe muito sobre o clã Nara, não é? –Temari encarou o shinobi que estava de frente para ela e sorriu ironicamente- É impressionante. Vocês, shinobis de Suna, acreditarem mesmo que eu não tinha notado que estavam me vigiando. Pare que não me conhecem muito bem.

- O que você pretende fazer agora, Temari? –Shikamaru perguntou enquanto mantinha os inimigos presos no Kage Mane. Ele já sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvi-la dizer.

- O que eu pretendo fazer? –ela estalou os dedos e cerrou o punho- Como esses idiotas não me conhecem muito bem, vou mostrar para eles quem é Sabaku no Temari.

Uma risadinha escapou dos lábios do Nara enquanto observava atentamente a cena. Ele sabia que aqueles homens eram seus inimigos, mas, por um momento, sentiu pena deles. Temari era mesmo muito assustadora.

ooo

- Então, - Temari se aproximou e sentou-se nas costas do shinobi caído- vou perguntar mais uma vez. Quem é o líder?

- Por favor, Sabaku-sama, nos perdoe! –o homem pediu com a voz um tanto falha- Não tivemos escolha, ele nos obrigou a fazermos isso!

- Ele quem?

- Souta-senpai...

- O quê? –Temari se mexeu o que aumentou ainda mais a agonia do homem que estava servindo de assento para a kunoichi- Aquele desgraçado... –ela se levantou e o shinobi suspirou aliviado. Seu alívio durou pouco, pois Temari o puxou pela camisa, forçando-o a encará-la- Pois então diga para o seu senpai que se ele ousar encostar um dedo em mim que eu vou fazê-lo virar picadinho, entendeu?

Shikamaru estava sentado assistindo tudo. Ele não conseguia entender como aquela mulher conseguia ser tão ameaçadora. O pobre shinobi estava nitidamente desesperado. Claro, quem não estaria após ser violentamente espancando e ameaçado por uma kunoichi furiosa? Ela estava sendo ainda mais assustadora que a hokage. Quando Tsunade-sama estava furiosa, todos ficavam em estado de alerta. Mas Temari... céus, como viviam os shinobis de Suna? Em desespero constante? Temari estava sendo tão cruel.

- Eu queria tanto ter meu leque. –ouviu-a reclamar enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

Parecia que ouvir o nome do líder da organização tinha deixado Temari em alerta. Será que ele era muito perigoso?

O shinobi interrogado levantou-se lentamente e observou a kunoichi. Será que ela o deixaria voltar? Provavelmente, ela tinha até pedido que ele mandasse um recado...

- Por que está me olhando seu imprestável? –o tom de desprezo estava nítido em sua voz- Vá logo contar do seu fracasso para o seu líder!

Mas o que estava acontecendo com ela? Temari estava descontrolada. Talvez a palavra adequada fosse "insana". Não havia grandes problemas em deixar aqueles shinobis fugirem, afinal depois de tudo que apanharam da Sabaku, era improvável que voltassem a causar problemas.

Mais que depressa o ninja sumiu entre as árvores. Temari ainda andava de um lado para o outro e passava a mão no rosto.

- O que foi? –Shikamaru perguntou um tanto temeroso. Claro, depois de tudo que tinha presenciado, não queria aumentar ainda mais a fúria da kunoichi.

- Eu não acredito que Souta é quem está por atrás disso! Ele sempre... sempre seguiu as ordens do Gaara sem questionar!

- Mas... devemos nos preocupar com ele?

- Não diria que ele é um shinobi exemplar, mas também não é ruim. Ah, poderia facilmente bater em você caso lutassem. Aliás, quem não conseguiria bater em você?

- Pare com isso. –ele resmungou- Nunca perco uma batalha.

- Graças ao seu cérebro. Não entendo você. Poderia ser um grande shinobi se treinasse um pouco!

- Tsc... não me incomode, problemática. –Shikamaru se aproximou e segurou os ombros da kunoichi para que ela ficasse parada- Pare de andar. Está me irritando.

- Estou muito irritada! Preciso descontar minha raiva de alguma forma...-um sorriso insano se formou nos lábios da kunoichi e Shikamaru recuou alguns passos- Posso ficar andando de um lado para o outro, ou posso usar você de saco de pancada. O que você prefere?

Shikamaru se afastou e ficou em silêncio. Aquela mulher era um monstro! Tudo bem, tudo que ele queria nesse momento era que chegassem o mais rápido possível à pousada. Temari estava louca, não queria passar mais tempo a sós com ela.

ooo

- O que está acontecendo? –o homem perguntou assim que os três shinobis se aproximaram.

- Senhor... –um deles começou a falar com a voz trêmula- Nós...

- Deixe-me adivinhar,- ele deu uma risada e passou a mão no rosto- vocês três apanharam dela?

- Ela não estava sozinha! Tinha um homem com ela... e ele usou uma técnica estranha que impedia que nos movêssemos!

- Ah, sim. Aquele tal do Nara, não? –ele ficou pensativo- Parece que o kazekage sabe muito bem o que faz. Tudo bem, mudança de planos. Vamos matá-lo e depois capturamos a Sabaku.

- Mas senhor, se ele morrer... podemos estar comprando briga com Konoha.

- Mas como a hokage vai saber a causa da morte dele? É só garantirem que não tenham testemunhas.

- Souta-senpai, talvez não...

- Cale a boca. –ele empurrou violentamente o shinobi a sua frente e deu alguns passos, pensativo- Eu devia ter dado ouvidos quando me falaram que esse tal de Shikamaru era perigoso.

- Souta-senpai... –outro shinobis se pronunciou, temeroso- Temari-sama estava descontrolada... e disse que... se você tentar sequestrá-la que... Bem, ela estava descontrolada.

- Acha que eu tenho medo de uma mulher? Não me façam rir.

- Conhece Temari-san! Sabe o quanto ela é perigosa! Principalmente quando está irritada...

- Calem a boca. Vocês são tão inúteis! Eu mesmo vou acabar com isso. –Souta sorriu sadicamente e se afastou um pouco- Preciso de alguns homens comigo. Enquanto eu dou um jeito na Sabaku, vocês acabam com o idiota que está com ela.

- Sim, chefe...

* * *

Não sei por que, mas eu adoro fazer os vilões xingando e humilhando os outros kkkkkkkk

Então, como resumir o capítulo: bizarro. Shika com mais ciúmes, Naruto e Sai entrando em ação, Temari cruel e sádica e finalmente descobrimos quem é o mentor do plano. kkkkkkk

Ok, vamos aos reviews:

Tem alguns anônimos revoltados comigo! uahauhasusausa

Sobre o Baki eu ainda nem decidi o que fazer

E sim, o Shikamaru estava sendo um inútil, mas acho que melhorou um pouco, não?

**Otowa Nekozawa:** "Não se preocupe que eu não esperava que ele fosse no segundo seguinte tirar 20 mil kunais do nada e fulminar todo mundo. Não faz o estilo dele."

É, isso não combina mesmo com ele kkkkkkkk

"Agora, concordo com a Temari que esse povo todo está a tratando como se ela fosse só uma pobre garotinha. Custava o Gaara ter dito a verdade a ela?"

Gaara maléfico, ficou fazendo suspense! Mas a intenção dele era que ela ficasse sabendo o mais tarde possível (por quê? porque a Yuuki é doida e pensou que o Gaara pensaria assim kkkkkkk)

"Falando nisso, pague um bom cachê pra esse moço, Yuuki, que as cenas que ele provocou foram ótimas!"

Pode deixar, ele vai ser bem recompensado (não sei como, mas vai)! Só, claro, ele não vai conseguir tirar uma casquinha da Sabaku... por motivos óbvios. Mas nosso querido Shika não sabe disso...

**Gab: **já devo ter dito isso, mas concordo com você. A única coisa que eu queria no final de Naruto é que os dois ficassem juntos =D

**xAkemihime: **claro que a Temari ia ficar brava com ele! Ela não paga imposto pra ficar com raiva do coitado, né? kkkkkkk

"Mas por um lado foi até bom isso, aproximou um pouco mais os dois. Frio e fome, necessidades básicas juntando o casal, adorei uashuahsuhas ainda mais quando a Temari foi lá toda toda fingir que foi roubada e tal, aquela cena que deixou o Shika bem com o clássico ciúmes."

Acho o Shika com ciúmes tão fofo s2

E sobre os comments da sua fic, se quiser deixar assim tudo bem, pra mim tanto faz também kkkkk


	5. Tentador

Tentador

Temari recostou-se em uma arvore e suspirou. Não havia nem sinal da pousada e já estava escurecendo. Talvez eles devessem ter ido pelo outro caminho. Droga, o funcionário do hotel não tinha dito nada sobre uma bifurcação. Shikamaru tinha dito para irem pela direita. Ela tinha certeza que a qualquer momento ele iria falar sobre isso.

Mulher problemática, por que não tinha aceitado ir por onde ele tinha dito? Tudo bem, ele não falaria nada sobre isso...agora. Ter presenciado o que a Sabaku fizera com aqueles shinobis o tinha deixado muito intimidado. Se tinha alguma dúvida em relação aos seus sentimentos por ela, agora tinha certeza: não gostava dela. Ela era muito cruel...

- Ei, prob... – talvez fosse melhor não mexer com a fera- Temari. Desde a conversa com aqueles shinobis que você está calada.

- Não tenho nada para falar.

- Por que ouvir o nome do líder deles te deixou tão estranha?

- Porque... –Temari suspirou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos- Souta... sempre pareceu um shinobi confiável. Como já disse, ele nunca questionou as atitudes do Gaara. Ele sempre era gentil com todos...

- Por que está falando assim? Por acaso gostava dele?

- É claro que não. –Temari o encarou seriamente- Só estou surpresa.

- Hm...

- Shikamaru.- ela chamou- Eu acho... –hesitou um pouco em falar, mas continuou- podemos estar com problemas.

- Por quê?

- Porque Souta não é o tipo de shinobi com o qual devemos brincar.

- Eu te perguntei se ele era perigoso e você disse que não. –Temari permaneceu em silêncio e Shikamaru puxou-a pelo braço para que o encarasse- Por que você não fala nada? Ele é mais forte que você?

- Eu não sei, nunca lutei com ele. Mas eu não estaria preocupada se estivesse com meu leque! Aliás, estou mais preocupada com você do que comigo. –Temari riu e Shikamaru ficou em silêncio.

- Tsc... não seja dramática. Nada vai acontecer.

Nada mais foi dito. Os dois fizeram uma pequena fogueira e pararam em um local onde havia muitas árvores. Era mais difícil para os inimigos encontrá-los ali.

- O que vamos fazer agora? –ela perguntou antes de se sentar no chão em frente à fogueira.

- Você pode dormir enquanto eu fico de vigília.

- Não.

- Tudo bem, eu fico acordado metade de noite e você fica na outra metade. –Shikamaru nem discutiria com ela. Ele a conhecia bem demais para pensar que ela talvez aceitasse dormir enquanto ele ficava de vigia.

- Certo...

Temari recostou-se novamente na árvore e fechou os olhos. Estava muito frio, mas dessa vez suas roupas não estavam molhadas, por isso não teria que passar pela humilhação de abraçar o Nara de novo. Ela sentia que algo a estava incomodando, mas não sabia o que era. Ah, o laço do vestido. Será que teria problema se ela o soltasse? Levou a mão até o laço e o afrouxou um pouco. Agora estava bem melhor.

Shikamaru estava pensativo. Tinha que ter um plano para o caso de serem atacados novamente. Um bom plano. Não queria admitir, mas as palavras da Sabaku o tinham deixado preocupado. Se Temari estava temerosa em relação a aquele shinobi, ele deveria ser mesmo muito bom. Temari se moveu um pouco e inconscientemente seus olhos pousaram sobre ela. Má ideia. Conforme ela se mexeu, seu vestido se abriu um pouco, revelando um pequeno pedaço do seio direito. Shikamaru desviou o olhar, mas a vontade de olhar novamente era muito grande. Como iria pensar agora? Queria ocupar sua mente com outras coisas, mas a imagem da kunoichi adormecida não saía da sua cabeça. Não resistiu e olhou novamente. Não dava para ver muita coisa, mas era justamente por isso que era tão tentador. Por que ela não se mexia mais? Se o vestido escorregasse um pouquinho mais...

Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e suspirou. Ele devia estar prestando a atenção nos inimigos, não no corpo da kunoichi. Virou-se de costas para ela e ficou olhando para o céu. Agora poderia pensar. Ouviu novamente um barulho. Virou um pouco a cabeça e percebeu que ela tinha se mexido mais. Não, ele não era um tarado. Não iria olhar mais. Virou um pouco mais a cabeça e arrependeu-se amargamente de sua ação. Com a nova movimentação dela, seus seios não estavam mais aparecendo, mas seu vestido tinha subido um pouco e revelado um pedaço generoso da perna da Sabaku.

O que aconteceria se ele a tomasse em seus braços e tentasse saciar seu desejo de possuir o corpo dela? Céus, a que nível deplorável seus pensamentos tinham chegado. Se aproximou da kunoichi e pegou delicadamente a ponta do vestido e puxou-o para baixo. Pronto, agora estava livre da tentação. Sentou-se novamente em volta da fogueira e rezou para que ela não se movesse mais.

ooo

Temari abriu os olhos. Ainda estava escuro. Aproximou-se lentamente e se sentou ao lado do shinobi.

- Acho que está na hora de trocarmos.

- Pode dormir mais se quiser.

- Não. Prefiro ficar aqui –ela se inclinou perigosamente e parou com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dele- _com você. _–ela sussurrou sensualmente e se afastou.

Shikamaru a observou e percebeu que o laço do vestido ainda estava desamarrado. Temari olhou para as próprias vestes e em seguida para ele.

- O que foi? –ela perguntou. Shikamaru ainda estava estático e não conseguiu pensar em nada para responder- Meu vestido te incomoda?

- Sim... –foi a única coisa que saiu da boca do shinobi. Se ela estava querendo enlouquecê-lo, estava dando certo.

Temari sorriu e abriu um pouco mais o vestido, deixando o mesmo escorregar por seus ombros.

- E agora, ainda te incomoda?

Mas o que estava acontecendo? Era para ela fechar o vestido, não tirá-lo. Não que ele não tivesse gostado, muito pelo contrário. Mas agora, como iria resistir à tentação? Temari era uma mulher incrivelmente atraente e estava seminua na sua frente. Shikamaru colocou uma mão de cada lado da cintura fina da kunoichi e beijou-lhe lentamente os lábios. Em seguida levou a mão até o fecho do sutiã dela. Aqueles seios estavam a noite toda o atormentando, precisava dar uma olhada neles.

- Shikamaru. - ouviu-a chamá-lo, mas não deu importância.

Um chute em sua perna o fez abrir os olhos rapidamente. Olhou para frente e avistou Temari em pé, com as mãos na cintura, o encarando fixamente.

- Achei que fosse dormir o dia todo.

Oh, então tinha sido um sonho. Mas é claro que era um sonho. Temari nunca faria uma coisa daquelas. Ele não sabia se estava feliz ou triste por isso. Estava feliz por não ter realmente feito a loucura de agarrá-la, mas estava triste porque queria muito que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Que problemático...

- Vamos tentar voltar logo para a pousada.

Como não sabiam para onde ir os dois decidiram continuar pela mesma trilha. Nenhum deles puxou assunto durante o caminho. Shikamaru ainda estava pensando no sonho que tivera. Céus será que ele estava se tornando um pervertido como o Uzumaki e o Inuzuka?

Temari estava preocupada. Ela não imaginava que a situação era tão ruim. Souta era um shinobi influente e devia ter convencido muitos homens a ajudá-lo no plano.

De repente alguém surgiu na frente dos dois e recebeu de imediato um forte soco da Sabaku. Shikamaru arregalou os olhos quando o indivíduo caiu.

- Sai! –ele se abaixou e ajudou o outro a se levantar- Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. –Sai ainda sorria, como de costume, mas passava a mão no local do soco.

- Me desculpe! –Temari pediu e colocou a mão sobre a boca.

Depois que Sai se recompôs do pequeno incidente com a Sabaku, Naruto também apareceu.

- Certo, vamos voltar! –o Uzumaki falou alegremente e um silêncio constrangedor se instalou por alguns segundos- Vamos, Sai, mostre o caminho!

- O quê? Achei que você soubesse o caminho. –Sai falou de maneira indiferente.

- Eu? Eu achei que _você _estivesse prestando a atenção no caminho de volta!

Shikamaru e Temari suspiraram e passaram a mão no rosto. Era inacreditável, eles não sabiam o caminho de volta. Agora eram quatro pessoas perdidas.

ooo

- Sinceramente, eu não lembro de ter passado por aqui. –Sai se pronunciou após algum tempo de silêncio.

- Tudo bem, –Shikamaru já estava irritado com a situação- já vai anoitecer, vamos parar aqui.

- O que vocês trouxeram aí? –Temari indagou e arrancou a mochila das coisas do Uzumaki e começou a vasculhar- Uma toalha! Eu queria mesmo tomar um banho.

- Ei, eu trouxe essa toalha para mim! –Naruto reclamou e recebeu um olhar repreensivo da loira- Mas... pode ficar se quiser...

- Obrigada. –Temari caminhou em direção a um pequeno lago, mas parou na metade do caminho- Se algum de vocês espiar, considere-se um homem morto.

Nenhum dos três disse nada, apenas observaram a loira se afastar.

- Ouviu, Shikamaru, nada de espiar. –Naruto falou e deu uma risada.

O Nara bufou, mas não disse nada. Pegou a mochila do loiro e retirou uma barraca.

- Ótimo, agora temos onde dormir.

- Ei, calma aí. –o Uzumaki arrancou as coisas da mão do outro e se afastou um pouco- Só temos duas. Alguém vai ficar sem, e não vou ser eu.

- Mas podem dormir dois em cada barraca. –Sai sugeriu e Naruto riu.

- Eu duvido que Temari aceite dormir com um de nós.

- Por quê? Vamos apenas dividir as barracas. –Sai falou inocentemente a princípio, mas após o olhar malicioso do Uzumaki ele entendeu a situação- Oh...

- A não ser que... –Naruto sorriu ainda mais e prosseguiu- vocês dois já tenham... dormido juntos...

- Como? –Shikamaru se espantou com o comentário do outro- É claro que não.

- Como pode dizer que não dormiu com ela? Vocês ficaram dias perdidos e... -Naruto riu ainda mais o comentário de Sai. Ele estava sendo inocente demais- A não ser que... oh, você está falando de sex...

- Tudo bem, Sai. Já sabemos do que o Naruto está falando. Não precisa falar. -Shikamaru falou lentamente, mas estava nítido em sua voz que aquele assunto o incomodava.

- Mas você é mesmo muito idiota, Shikamaru. –o loiro passou a mão no rosto e suspirou- Vocês ficaram dias a sós e não tentou nada?

- Você está louco? Conhece ela, sabe como ela é agressiva... aliás, eu nem pensei nisso.

- Não? –Sai se aproximou e o encarou fixamente- Não gosta de mulheres?

- É claro que gosto! –Shikamaru se afastou, mas os outros dois se aproximaram. Eles não iam mesmo parar de atormentá-lo.

- Então em algum momento deve ter se sentido tentado.

- Parem com isso.

- Mas me diga, –Naruto começou- não aconteceu absolutamente nada?

- Não.

- Nem um beijo? –dessa vez era Sai quem o interrogava.

- Não.

- Nem uma cantada?

- Calem a boca!

Eles iam continuar, mas pararam quando ouviram passos e a Sabaku retornou. Shikamaru suspirou aliviado e se recostou em uma árvore. Qual era o problema deles? Eram um bando de fofoqueiros...

ooo

As barracas já estavam montadas, agora só tinham que decidir quem iria dormir com quem.

- Eu vou ficar com essa- Temari se pronunciou- E não ligo para quem vai dormir comigo. Todos vocês são idiotas mesmo...

Temari entrou na barraca e deixou os três em silêncio.

- Wow, ácida... –Naruto reclamou.

Os três se sentaram em volta da pequena fogueira que tinham feito e ficaram se esquentando.

- Ei, Shikamaru. –o loiro chamou- Vamos deixar o caminho livre para você. –Shikamaru o encarou incredulamente o loiro enquanto ele acenava positivamente e sorria de maneira maliciosa. Quando o Nara abriu a boca para responder, Naruto prosseguiu- Aliás, nós vamos tapar os ouvidos e fingir que não ouvimos nada...

- Escutem, -Shikamaru estava começando a ficar muito irritado com aquela história- nada vai acontecer.

- Shikamaru-kun, entendo que esteja constrangido... –Sai começou- Mas faça o seguinte. –ele se aproximou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do Nara- Diga que ela é a rapariga mais bela que você teve a felicidade de conhecer e que se sentiria muito honrado se ela lhe concedesse permissão para se envolver romanticamente com ela.

Ok, o que dizer diante disso? E Sai estava sério. Shikamaru riu e retirou a mão do outro de seu ombro. Naruto deu uma gargalhada alta e colocou a mão na barriga.

- Você é doido? –Naruto perguntou enquanto ria. Sai o encarou curiosamente e prosseguiu.

- Tem algo errado? Li isso em um livro.

- Sai, se passasse uma cantada ridícula nessa na Temari... nem sei o que te aconteceria. –o loiro continuou rindo e Sai pareceu ainda não entender o problema.

- Vocês são ridículos. –Shikamaru suspirou e se levantou- Eu vou dormir.

Shikamaru se afastou e Naruto sorriu maliciosamente. O Nara podia negar, mas ele sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Era evidente que aqueles dois tinham uma amizade um tanto... colorida.

Temari estava deitada de olhos abertos quando Shikamaru entrou na barraca. Ela parecia muito pensativa. Talvez fosse melhor não perguntar nada. Deitou-se o mais distante que conseguiu da kunoichi e tentou dormir.

O tempo passava e Shikamaru ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Isso era inacreditável, ele nunca tivera dificuldade para pegar no sono. Mas a presença daquela mulher o incomodava muito.

- Está dormindo? –ela perguntou baixo.

- Não.

- Então quero que me diga- Temari se sentou e o encarou. Shikamaru fez o mesmo- tudo que o Gaara te falou.

- Ele disse que querem usar você para chantageá-lo. Só.

- Mas por que ele não me contou? Não vou perdoá-lo por isso.

- Ele queria tirar você de Suna porque achava que lá era muito perigoso. Mas, pelo visto, teria sido bem melhor se você tivesse ficado lá.

- Claro que teria. Para mim e para você. Sei que está achando tudo isso muito "problemático".

- Estou mesmo.

- Sei que não gosta de mim. –ela falou e se deitou novamente- Mas logo isso vai acabar.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – Shikamaru se surpreendeu com o comentário da loira e forçou-a a se sentar novamente.

- Porque você sempre age de maneira estranha quando ficamos muito tempo juntos.

- Não é que... eu não goste de você.

Temari o encarou e nesse momento seus olhares se cruzaram. Aquilo era estranho, mas nenhum dos dois queria quebrar o contato visual. Os lábios da kunoichi estavam entreabertos, o que Shikamaru considerou anda mais tentador. Aproximou-se e Temari virou o rosto. Ela não queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas também não tinha forças para repeli-lo. Shikamaru estava se controlando há muito tempo, mas ver o pescoço da kunoichi tão ao seu alcance era demais. Colocou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e aspirou o perfume que exalava do corpo da Sabaku. Em seguida, depositou vários beijos no local e sentiu que ela se movera um pouco.

Aquilo não estava certo. Ela o detestava. Ele era totalmente o oposto do que ela queria. Primeiro, aquela preguiça toda a irritava profundamente. Segundo, ele estava sempre falando de maneira machista. Terceiro, ele era muito mais inteligente que ela. Ela odiava quando ele a vencia no shogi. Apesar de tudo isso, não queria afastá-lo. Temari afastou-se um pouco, segurou a nuca do shinobi e permitiu que ele beijasse seus lábios. Será que o que todos diziam era verdade? Ela realmente gostava dele?

Temari se deitou novamente e puxou o shinobi pela camisa. Por um momento o beijo foi quebrado, mas logo recomeçou. Quando o fôlego faltou os dois se separaram e se encararam profundamente. Era para ser só um beijo, mas ambos clamavam por mais. Shikamaru desamarrou o laço do vestido dela e não percebeu nenhuma reação negativa por parte da kunoichi. Desde aquele maldito sonho que ele queria muito descobrir o que havia debaixo daquele vestido. Assim que o abriu pôde ver os seios da kunoichi, que estavam ocultos apenas pelo sutiã vermelho. _Vermelho_, muito tentador. Shikamaru segurou a nuca da loira e beijou-a ainda mais intensamente do que da outra vez. Sem quebrar o beijo, levou a mão até o fecho do sutiã e foi rapidamente repelido pela Sabaku.

Mas o que ela estava fazendo? Não podia se envolver daquela maneira com ele. Temari amarrou novamente o vestido e o encarou nervosamente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?–ela colocou a mão sobre a boca e desviou o olhar. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo- Saia daqui.

- Tema...

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Temari o jogou para fora da barraca. Droga, estava tudo dando certo. O que deu nela? Shikamaru se levantou, se recompôs e teve uma surpresa quando olhou para frente: Naruto e Sai ainda estavam sentados em volta da fogueira e agora ambos sorriam.

- O que você fez, hein? –o loiro perguntou, sem desfazer o sorriso.

- Nada. –Shikamaru se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado deles.

- Parecia que os dois estavam fazendo bem mais do que "nada". –Sai comentou e deu uma risadinha.

Quando Shikamaru fez menção de dizer algo o Uzumaki o interrompeu.

- Daqui dava para ver a sombra dos dois.

Shikamaru o encarou boquiaberto e ouviu uma risada vinda do loiro. Então eles tinham visto tudo? Malditos!

- Mas o que você fez? Tudo parecia estar indo muito bem.

- Espera aí... o que vocês pensam que aconteceu lá?

- Não, nós não _pensando _nada. Nós _vimos_, é diferente. –Naruto falou em meio a risos.

- Tá, mas o que vocês acham que viram?

- Você... agarrando ela? –Sai perguntou e Naruto riu ainda mais.

- Tudo bem, -Shikamaru começou- vamos esclarecer as coisas. Não... aconteceu nada demais.

- Tirou as roupas dela?

- Não!

- Droga. –Naruto reclamou e retirou um punhado de dinheiro do bolso e entregou ao outro shinobi.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Naruto-kun apostou que vocês estavam fazendo bem mais do que... um simples "agarramento". Mas parece que estava errado, não é? –Sai sorriu e Naruto bufou, irritado por ter perdido seu precioso dinheiro.

- Eu não acredito que vocês estavam fazendo apostas... –Shikamaru falou passou a mão no rosto- Ei, escutem. –os dois pararam de rir e encararam o Nara- Ninguém vai ficar sabendo sobre isso, entenderam?

- Tudo bem. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo que você estava dando uns amassos na irmã do kazekage.

Naruto caiu na risada e Shikamaru bufou. O Uzumaki era mesmo muito problemático...

* * *

Aqui está o capítulo 5! Com um pouco de romance... s2

Vou ignorar o fato de a xAkemihime não ter comentado o capítulo 4 antes de eu postar o 5 *cry*

Reviews:

**dasross: **ah então você era um dos anônimos!

E você tem razão, o Shikamaru podia ser um shinobi muito bom se não fosse tão preguiçoso...

"Uma duvida: a temari so sabe jutsus que usem o leque ? " Sinceramente, eu não sei. Não lembro de ter visto a Temari lutar sem o leque no mangá... Mas vou seguir do princípio de que ela não usa jutsus sem o leque.

**Otowa Nekozawa: **o Shikamaru fez algo útil sim! Mas agora não consigo mais pensar em nada para ele fazer. O Shikamaru cria planos brilhantes e a mente da pobre Yuuki não consegue pensar em nada brilhante para ele fazer!

"E esses ninjas sem querer sair à noite? Céus, o medo do Shika é contagioso. Vocês são ninjas! Pra quê esperar o sol nascer?" É uma boa pergunta. Não faço ideia de por que eles não podem sair de noite kkkkkkkkkk

Mas o Shika não quer andar de noite porque não pode usar jutsus! (há, achei um justificativa pra ele!)

"E meus parabéns pela melhor cena de luta que você já escreveu. É certo que você omitiu boa parte do que aconteceu, mas e daí? Já dava para imaginar que o que Temari fez com os oponentes no mínimo os deixaria traumatizados pelo resto dos tempos. Até o Shika tremeu!"

Estou aqui pensando se o "parabéns pela melhor cena de luta" foi sarcasmo ou não... bom, espero que não kkkkkk

O melhor é omitir as coisas. Assim os leitores ficam imaginando o que poderiam ter acontecido e não precisam ficar lendo a minha tentativa desesperada de escrever o que eles estão fazendo na luta...

"Falando nele, ele é irritante mesmo com os ciuminhos dele. Usar toda a família do "Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha" é de dar nos nervos de qualquer uma, jajajaja." Com certeza! Isso irrita demais! Mas a Temari não é o tipo de mulher que se deixa abalar com esse ciuminho bobo kkkkkk

**Gab: **não consigo imaginar o Shikamaru de outra maneira! Ele ta sempre achando tudo muito "problemático" kkkk

E a Temari nervosinha... eu também me identifico com ela kkkkkk

**Carolnuts: **na verdade eu nunca coloco títulos em inglês, essa fic foi uma exceção =D

" seja boazinha comigo e poste logo o próximo cap! de preferência, cheio de beijos! " Bem, teve alguns beijos! Espero que tenha sido o suficiente para deixar com um gostinho de quero mais! (agora vou ser má e vou fazer alguns capítulos sem romance :p)

"(btw, vc vai escrever algum lemon aqui? sim? ah,que ótimo!mal posso esperar!)" Sorry, não sei escrever nem hentai, muito menos lemon! Vou ficar te devendo essa :(


	6. Desentendimentos

Desentendimentos

O dia já tinha raiado, mas ela não tinha a mínima vontade de levantar. Colocou o braço sobre o rosto para tapar a claridade e se virou para o lado. Encostou-se em algo quente e se afastou bruscamente, abrindo os olhos em seguida. Avistar um par de olhos negros a encarando não era bem o que ela esperava.

- Bom dia, Temari-chan. –Sai falou sorridente.

Tudo bem, o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior? Ela e Shikamaru encontraram Sai e Naruto. Depois armaram as barracas e decidiram que iam dormir dois em cada uma delas. Shikamaru foi quem ficou de dividir a barraca com ela. Shikamaru foi abusado demais, por isso ela o expulsou da barraca. Espere... o quê? Por algum motivo seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos... será que era por causa do sono? Ah sim... ela e o Nara tinham se beijado. Novamente: ela e o Nara tinham se _beijado. _Essa frase não fazia o mínimo sentido. Por que diabos aquilo tinha acontecido? Parou de devanear e olhou para frente, encontrando novamente o olhar curioso do shinobi sobre ela. Certo, depois do incidente com Shikamaru, ela tinha jogado-o para fora da barraca e fora dormir. Onde Sai entrava nessa história?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou ao concluir que não conseguira encontrar uma resposta.

- Parece que você e Shikamaru-kun tiveram alguns desentendimentos, por isso eu vim dormir aqui. –ele explicou calmamente, mas Temari ainda não entendia. Como ele tinha entrado sem ela perceber? Era tão estranho. Na verdade, Sai era muito estranho. Bem, não importava.

Temari foi sair da barraca, mas parou subitamente. "Parece que você e Shikamaru-kun tiveram alguns desentendimentos". Será que ele sabia o motivo dos "desentendimentos"?

- O que tem para comer? –ouviu uma voz estridente que ela conhecia muito bem falar em um tom bastante alto e agudo.

Não ouviu resposta e saiu da barraca. Naruto estava impaciente procurando algo para comer, mas Shikamaru não parecia disposto a ajudá-lo. Assim que deu um passo, o olhar dos dois pousou sobre si.

- Bom dia! –o loiro disse e continuou na sua procura por algo comestível.

Shikamaru ficou em silêncio e procurou não encará-la. Com que cara iria olhar para ela depois do acontecido? Céus, aquela situação era tão constrangedora. Temari devia achar que ele era um pervertido. Mas analisando a situação, é totalmente plausível que ela pense tal coisa. Ele não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido. Shikamaru não era do tipo de shinobi que perdia o controle facilmente, mas aquela mulher o tinha enlouquecido completamente. Aquilo tudo era tão problemático...

- O que aconteceu com a comida? –Naruto insistiu com uma certa irritação na voz- Está faltando muita coisa!

- Foi você quem comeu quase tudo ontem. –Sai falou de maneira indiferente.

- Eu? –o loiro parecia indignado com a afirmação do outro.

Temari estava pensativa. Aquela discussão sobre comida era totalmente inútil. Aliás, ela já tinha muito com o que se preocupar e não ia ficar esquentando a cabeça com aquela conversa ridícula. Tinha que se preocupar com os inimigos, com uma maneira de voltar para a pousada e, como se não bastasse, agora ainda tinha que se preocupar com _ele. _Ela era uma kunoichi importante e respeitada. Como tinha deixado aquilo acontecer? Como tinha se entregado daquela maneira para um chuunin de Konoha? Não, não era um simples chuunin, era Shikamaru, o chuunin mais idiota, machista e preguiçosoque ela acontecia. Deplorável...

Os pensamentos da loira foram interrompidos quando Sai fez um jutsu e em seguida um grande pássaro de tinta surgiu.

- Vou sobrevoar a área para ver se descubro do caminho que devemos seguir.

Ótimo. Ainda bem que pelo menos alguém era útil naquele grupo. Temari cruzou os braços e ficou esperando que o outro retornasse. Olhou de canto de olho para o lado de avistou o Nara. O silêncio estava sendo muito desagradável. Por que Sai não voltava logo?

- Eu acho que Sai está enganado. –Naruto quebrou o silêncio e chamou a atenção dos outros dois- Não fui em quem comi quase toda a comida ontem!

- O que importa quem comeu a comida? –Temari perguntou impaciente- Se não percebeu temos coisas muito mais importantes para nos preocuparmos agora!

Naruto ficou em silêncio enquanto a Sabaku o repreendia. Ela estava sem um pingo de paciência naquele dia. Shikamaru tinha razão de chamá-la de "problemática".

- Não sei como você consegue gostar dela. – o Uzumaki se aproximou e sussurrou para o outro shinobi que ainda não tinha se pronunciado.

- Cale a boca.

- Você também está irritado hoje? –o loiro se espantou- Qual o problema de vocês? –não houve manifestação de nenhum deles por isso Naruto continuou- Ahh, já sei... –um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios do Uzumaki- vocês estão irritados por causa do que aconteceu ontem...

- O que aconteceu ontem? – Temari perguntou seriamente. Será que aquele idiota sabia?

- Hum... como eu posso dizer... estou falando... –Naruto sorriu ainda mais. Então ela estava tentando se fazer de desentendida?- de algo que você e o Shikmaru fizeram ontem a noite... algo bem íntimo...

A loira ficou boquiaberta enquanto ouvia o Uzumaki falar. Como ele sabia daquilo? Cerrou o punho e encarou seriamente o Nara.

- Quero conversar com você.

- Pode falar.

Então aquele idiota ainda ia debochar dela? Respirou fundo e prosseguiu.

- Venha. –ela segurou de maneira pouco delicada o braço do shinobi e o arrastou para longe do Uzumaki.

No momento em que ela o soltou e seus olhos pousaram sobre ele, Shikamaru teve certeza de que a conversa não ia ser nem um pouco agradável. Ela estava totalmente séria, não havia nenhum resquício de felicidade em seu rosto. Como ela podia mudar tão rápido? Em um momento ela é uma mulher extremamente sexy e atraente e em outro é um monstro incrivelmente assustador. Que problemática...

- Como você pôde contar para ele? –ela não gritou, mas havia agressividade em sua voz.

- Eu não contei nada para ele. –Shikamaru também não levantou a voz e agiu de maneira indiferente. Não queria que Temari soubesse que ela o assustava.

- Então como ele sabe?

- Ele disse que... dava para ver as nossas sombras.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Por que ela tinha sido tão idiota? Como tinha deixado que aquilo acontecesse? Eles poderiam ter decidido se agarrar a qualquer momento, mas não, tinha que ser justo quando tinha gente por perto. Não, era pior, era Uzumaki Naruto. Agora ela tinha certeza que sua reputação tanto em Suna quanto em Konoha estava acabada. Naruto não era do tipo que guardava segredos. A primeira coisa que ele faria quando voltassem para a pousada era contar para todo mundo. Maldito.

- Se você quiser... –Shikamaru estava temeroso em falar, mas decidiu arriscar- podemos negar. –Temari não respondeu e ele prosseguiu- Sei que está pensando que Naruto vai espalhar essa história para todos. Mas podemos dizer que não é verdade.

- E você acha que alguém acreditaria? –ela riu e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro- Você sabe como essas pessoas idiotas e fofoqueiras falam de nós. A confirmação do Naruto já seria o bastante para todos terem certeza...

- Mas... –talvez ele não devesse falar isso, mas ela já estava irritada, era impossível que ela ficasse pior- por que você se importa tanto com isso?

- Por que eu me importo tanto? –Temari perguntou incrédula- Você já parou para pensar no tamanho do escândalo que vai acontecer? Não vai se falar em outra coisa em Suna que não seja "você ficou sabendo que a irmã do kazekage está tendo um caso com um chuunin de Konoha?".

- Não acha que está exagerando um pouco? Aliás, por que você usou o termo "chuunin"? Parece que você está me menosprezando. –agora era Shikamaru quem estava começando a se irritar com a conversa.

- Parece? –Temari riu de maneira irônica- Ter a sua idade e ser um chuunin significa que você é um fracassado.

Certo, ela não precisava pegar tão pesado. Mas se ela queria baixar o nível da conversa então tudo bem.

- Então é isso que você pensa de mim? –Shikamaru riu e Temari continuou séria- Veja bem o que você está falando, Temari. Ontem à noite você estava gostando bastante de ficar com um "fracassado".

- Cale essa boca.

- Você se acha demais, problemática. Talvez Naruto devesse contar para todos mesmo... Ia ser engraçado ver a sua cara quando as pessoas souberem que você anda se envolvendo com um chuunin fracassado.

- Se não calar essa boca...

- Cale a boca você. Não aguento mais ouvir você me menosprezar.

- Escute uma coisa, Nara. –Temari se aproximou e o encarou fixamente- Você quer que todos saibam não é? Mas você não pensou em uma coisa. Se meus irmãos ficarem sabendo disso, quem vai se dar mal vai ser você.

Oh, irmãos... ele realmente não tinha pensado nisso. Shikamaru abriu a boca para responder algo, mas ouviu uma risadinha vinda de trás de uma moita. Temari mordeu o lábio inferior e pegou uma pedra que estava no chão. Se continuasse daquele jeito, alguém ia morrer pelo caminho. Jogou a pedra na moita e detrás dela saíram dois shinobis.

- Hey! –Naruto riu sem jeito e coçou a nuca- Nós não estávamos tentando ouvir nada... nós só... estávamos... de vigia para o caso de... algo acontecer...

- É. –Sai confirmou- Nós não estávamos ouvindo a conversa de vocês.

Malditos. Por que era tão divertido se meter na vida alheia?

- Tenho boas notícias. –Sai comentou após o pequeno momento de tensão- Consegui avistar a pousada e não está tão longe daqui.

- Ótimo! Agora estamos salvos! –Naruto fez um pequeno escândalo como de costume e os outro suspiraram aliviados.

Mas eles estavam enganados, não tinha acabado.

Quatro shinobis estavam à espreita.

- Souta-senpai, o que você está...-um deles tentou perguntar, mas foi interrompido.

- Shhh! Cale a boca. –ele olhou atentamente para o alvo e franziu o cenho- Droga tem mais deles! Pelo menos somos quatro contra quatro. Certo, vocês já sabem, eu vou pegar a kunoichi e vocês acabam com os outros.

- Mas eles são...

- Deixem de ser inúteis!

Ele tinha que ser rápido. Se eles percebessem poderiam fugir como das outras vezes. Mas ele já tinha um alvo: a irmã do kazekage.

Shikamaru ouviu passos rápidos, mas antes que pudesse pensar sentiu algo atingir suas costas e lançá-lo violentamente em direção ao chão. Como isso podia estar acontecendo? Como nenhum deles tinha notado a presença dos inimigos? Eles deviam ser mesmo muito bons. Tentou se levantar, mas algo muito pesado o impedia de se mover. O que estava acontecendo? Alguém estava com o pé nas suas costas?

- Então o gênio de Konoha não notou minha presença? –ouviu uma voz perguntar, mas não fazia ideia de quem estava falando- Ouvi dizer que é um ótimo estrategista. Gostaria muito de enfrentá-lo, mas não tenho tempo para isso. Já consegui capturar meu alvo, preciso ir agora.

- Seu desgraçado! Me solte! –Shikamaru não podia ver nada, mas essa voz ele conhecia muito bem. Como ele tinha conseguido pegar a Sabaku?

- Ei, ei! Fique quietinha. Não vamos machucar você. A não ser que o seu irmãozinho não queira colaborar conosco...

Shikamaru sentiu que não havia mais um peso sobre suas costas e se levantou, mas imediatamente avistou a ponta de uma espada bem próxima de seu rosto. Passou os olhos pelo local e avistou Temari sendo segurada por um shinobi. Ele era bem mais alto que ela, tinha cabelos castanhos e parecia bastante jovem. Será que aquele era o líder? Olhou para o lado e percebeu que Naruto e Sai também estavam com problemas.

- Quando eu conseguir me soltar, você vai ver só, Souta! –Temari gritou com o shinobi e se debateu inutilmente.

- Calma Temari-chan, tudo isso vai acabar quando Gaara fizer o que mandarmos.

Ele tinha que pensar em alguma coisa, e rápido. Shikamaru percebeu que a espada que estava apontada para ele formava uma sombra. Era só usar o Kage Mane e imobilizá-lo... mas não queria chamar a atenção dos outros.

- Vamos, acabem com eles. –o shinobi mandou e segurou ainda mais firmemente o braço da kunoichi- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Nara. –ele sorriu e arrastou Temari para o meio das árvores.

Não podia deixá-lo levá-la. Tinha que fazer algo. Quando o shinobi da espada fez menção de se mover, seu corpo ficou paralisado. Então esse era o jutsu que os outros tinham falado? Percebeu que uma sombra subia por seu corpo e se enroscava em seu pescoço. Estava ficando impossível respirar.

Os outros dois shinobis se assustaram com o que estava acontecendo com o companheiro e deram a oportunidade que Sai e Naruto esperavam. Sai chutou a mão do shinobi que segurava a kunai, forçando-o a largar a arma. O Uzumaki também conseguiu se livrar do oponente e fez o clássico Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Agora eles eram...hm... 100 contra 3, talvez? Shikamaru se afastou quando o shinobi da espada caiu inconsciente. Olhou para os outros e percebeu que não precisaria mais fazer nada, as centenas de "Narutos" resolveriam o problema.

ooo

Shikamaru e Sai estavam em silêncio. Naruto se sentou em um tronco e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Ele não aguentava mais aquele silêncio. Será que ninguém ia fazer nada?

- O que nós vamos fazer? –ele gritou, como de costume- Ele a levou e não fazemos ideia de onde eles estão agora! –Naruto se levantou novamente, inquieto- Por que vocês não falam nada?

- Acalme-se, Naruto. –Shikamaru se pronunciou- Vamos dar um jeito de encontrá-los.

Entrar em pânico não resolveria nada. A princípio não havia muito com o que se preocupar. Como o próprio Souta havia dito, eles não fariam nenhum mal à Sabaku. Por enquanto. Sai pegou um pergaminho e desenhou algo nele. Em seguida fez alguns selos e um enorme pássaro de tinta se formou novamente.

- Se procurarmos do céu temos mais chance de encontrá-los.

- Ótima ideia, Sai! –Naruto gritou novamente e Shikamaru massageou as têmporas.

Não iria dar certo se o Uzumaki continuasse gritando daquele jeito. Bem, pelos menos com Sai ele poderia contar para colaborar com um plano. Naruto com certeza não seguiria suas indicações, então nem adiantaria pensar em nada que envolvesse o loiro. Uma coisa era certa, eles tinham que buscar a Sabaku enquanto havia luz do dia. Durante a noite não poderia usar suas técnicas.

Suspirou. Eles teriam muito trabalho.

* * *

Capítulo 6 com uma pequena lutinha. Vocês não imaginam o quanto eu sofri pra escrever isso! Espero que tenha ficado razoável kkkkkk

reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"Estou com uma leve impressão de que, do jeito que o Naruto e o Sai vão indo com as insinuações (e apostas), algum dos pombinhos vai matá-los de tanta raiva"

Se a Temari não tivesse sido sequestrada era capaz disso acontecer em breve kkkkkk

""Diga que ela é a rapariga mais bela que você teve a felicidade de conhecer e que se sentiria muito honrado se ela lhe concedesse permissão para se envolver romanticamente com ela." Eu sei que isso não daria certo, a moça dormiria antes da cantada terminar."

Com certeza não daria certo kkkkkkk

"Noutra fanfic que eu ando lendo, o último capítulo postado termina com "O apocalipse estava por vir" - O protagonista estava sentindo cada vez a paixão no coração e não conseguiria mais passar muito mais tempo sem externá-la. Pois bem, eis que para o Nara o apocalipse já chegou, jajaja! Tinha que ser o sonho! Que (quase) virou realidade depois."

Estou achando que esse Nara está muito emotivo e descontrolado... vou ter que fazer um pouco diferente daqui para a frente kkkkk

**Carolnuts:** "já vi que vai rolar aquele mimimi de "sera que eu gosto dele" agora, lol mau posso esperar!"

ah, eu também adoro esse mimimi kkkkk

"e escrever lemons não é tão difícil, é só ir escrevendo a pegação e não parar,hihihi ;)"

Não sei não... acho melhor não... vou ficar só com o romancezinho shikatema e sem hentai =D

"tomara que sai e naruto contem para todos o que viram!"

Pode crer que o Naruto está louco para contar kkkkkk

**Cardosinha: **ééé finalmente aconteceu algo!

"Que estrada maldita é essa? Nunca acaba, ninguém se acha, deve ter uma distorção tempo espacial nela"

É verdade! A estrada nunca acaba! Mas se acabasse acabaria a história... kkkkkk

**Gab: **"E QUANDO EU ACHO QUE VAI ACONTECER UM SUPER LOVE, A TEMARI CHUTA ELE PRA FORA DA BARRACA"

Pois é, esses dois são muito problemáticos mesmo...

"Mas poxa, acho que se o Shikamaru tivesse dito umas palavras de amor pra Temari, ela ia ficar toda derretida."

Eu já disse, eles são problemáticos, ficam sempre negando essa coisa de "amor" kkkkkk


	7. Mudança de Planos

Mudança de Planos

Aquele maldito! Como ela tinha deixado que aquilo acontecesse? Depois de muita caminhada Temari avistou uma pequena cabana e alguns shinobis de vigia. Mas que lugar era aquele?

- Ohhh! –um dos homens se aproximou- Você conseguiu mesmo, Souta senpai!

- É claro que eu consegui. –ele riu convencido e jogou a kunoichi no chão- Dê um jeito nela.

- Quando eu me recuperar você vai ver só, seu idiota! –Temari gritou de maneira agressiva enquanto um dos shinobis a segurava.

- Como você é irritante. –Souta comentou e passou a mão no rosto- Faça essa mulher calar a boca.

O shinobi que a segurava pegou uma venda e colocou na boca da kunoichi a impedindo de continuar falando. Droga, ela estava tão estressada, queria encher os ouvidos daqueles idiotas. O shinobi encarregado de cuidar dela colocou-a de costas para uma árvore e amarrou suas mãos para trás. Mas se eles achavam que isso intimidá-la eles estavam muito enganados. Ela acharia um jeito de fugir de lá.

ooo

Shikamaru estava sentado em um tronco enquanto pensava em uma maneira de resgatar a Sabaku. Sai tinha sobrevoado a área e encontrado o esconderijo deles, mas não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer. Segundo ele, haviam dois shinobis de vigia e o tal do Souta. O problema não era esse. Para chegarem até lá teriam que passar por vários inimigos pelo caminho e não faltava muito para escurecer. Teriam que agir na manhã seguinte.

- Shikamaru-kun. –ouviu Sai o chamar e desviou sua atenção para ele- Tem algo que ainda não nos explicou. –Sai se parou em pé ao lado do outro e cruzou os braços- Por que aqueles homens a levaram?

- Porque... ahhh, é tão problemático. –Shikamaru passou várias vezes a mão no rosto e pensou em uma maneira sucinta de explicar a situação- Parece que o kazekage está com problemas por causa de um grupo de oposição e eles querem usar Temari para chantageá-lo.

- Eu não entendo como eles conseguiram nos pegar de surpresa. –Sai comentou e Shikamaru concordou. Aquilo ainda o incomodava- Tudo bem que estávamos um pouco distraídos, mas nunca pensei que não fossemos detectar a presença de quatro homens.

- Ei, Shikamaru. –Naruto o chamou, impaciente- Até quando vamos ficar aqui? Sai já descobriu onde eles estão!

- Até amanhecer.

- Até amanhecer? –o loiro gritou e colocou as mãos na cabeça- Por que não vamos agora?

- Porque eu não quero. –Shikamaru não estava com um pingo de disposição de explicar o plano para o Uzumaki. Ele era muito problemático.

- Então agora é assim? Só você que dá as ordens por aqui? –Naruto perguntou, indignado.

- É.

Por um momento Naruto ficou em silêncio. Shikamaru não precisava ser tão frio com ele.

- Não podemos esperar tanto! E se acontece algo com ela? Você não está preocupado com ela?- o Uzumaki insistiu e Shikamaru revirou os olhos.

- Não.

- Como pode dizer isso? –ele continuou e Shikamaru se perguntou quando ele fecharia a boca- Tem que ir salvar sua namorada!

- Tudo bem, vamos esclarecer as coisas. –Shikamaru se levantou a contra gosto e encarou o loiro- Temari não é minha namorada e ela sabe muito bem se virar sozinha. Não há motivos para pânico.

- Naruto-kun, não ouviu o que o inimigo disse?- Sai se pronunciou- Ele disse que não iriam machucá-la antes de falarem com o kazekage.

- Certo... eles podem até não machucá-la, mas já pararam para pensar na situação? –novamente o loiro insistia- Temari está presa em uma cabana com um monte de shinobis. E se um deles decide... –Shikamaru o encarou e ele não terminou a frase.

- Pare de pensar besteiras.- Shikamaru o repreendeu, mas ele não parecia disposto a se calar.

- Nenhum de nós pode negar que ela é um tanto... atraente... –Sai ouvia atentamente a conversa enquanto Shikamaru revirava os olhos mais uma vez.

- Bastante atraente. –Sai comentou e em seguida se virou para o Nara- Mas não se zangue comigo, sei que ela é sua.

- O q...

- A questão é: -Naruto interrompeu Shikamaru antes que ele falasse algo- e se algum deles é um tarado descontrolado que decide se aproveitar que ela está refém deles e...

- Por que você não cala essa boca? –Shikamaru se exaltou e o encarou- Nada vai acontecer.

É verdade que ele não tinha pensando nessa possibilidade. Maldito Naruto, agora ele não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo. Imagina se algum deles decide... oh, céus, ele não podia nem imaginar a Sabaku sendo tocada por outro homem. Que desagradável. Mas não, aquilo não ia acontecer. Se eles fizessem algo Gaara ficaria furioso, e eles não iam querer ver a fúria do kazekage. Bem, pelo menos era o que ele esperava...

ooo

Já estava quase escuro. O que Shikamaru estava esperando para ir salvá-la? Idiota, ela não podia contar com ele mesmo. Tentou mais uma vez soltar as cordas, mas seus braços já estavam doendo. Ela precisava pensar em um plano.

Passado algum tempo percebeu que os shinobis que estavam de vigia trocaram algumas palavras com Souta e entraram na cabana. Agora apenas ele a estava vigiando. Talvez fosse sua chance de levá-lo na conversa e fugir...

Temari ficou observando-o fixamente na esperança de que ele se aproximasse.

- Por que me olha tanto? –ele perguntou por fim, incomodado com o olhar da kunoichi- Seu olhar está quase fazendo eu me sentir culpado. - ele brincou e riu. Em seguida se aproximou da loira e retirou a faixa que a impedia de falar- Não se preocupe Temari-chan, não vamos machucá-la. É só o kazakage fazer o que mandarmos e tudo voltará ao normal.

- Por que está fazendo isso? –ela perguntou, mas não havia agressividade em sua voz.

- Por que não gosto do kazekage seria uma boa justificativa?

- Por que não? Gaara é um bom kazekage!

- Digamos que ele é bom demais. Está dando liberdades demais para o povo!

- Você é doente...- Temari desviou o olhar para o chão- E eu... confiava em você.

- Confiava? – ele pareceu espantado com o que ouvira.

- Por que não confiaria? Você era um ótimo shinobi e sempre seguia as ordens do Gaara...

- Eu já sei qual é a sua... –Temari ouviu uma risada, mas não o encarou- Está se fazendo de boazinha só para ver se eu solto você... mas pode esquecer.

- Então é isso que pensa de mim? Estou decepcionada com você! Como pôde nos trair?

- Digamos que me ofereceram uma boa recompensa... aliás, o kazekage nunca me recompensou por nada.

- Quem te ofereceu uma recompensa? Achei que fosse o líder.

- Eu? O líder? –ele riu novamente- É claro que não. Mas não se iluda, eu não vou te contar quem é. Agora cale a boca, você está falando demais.

Ele se levantou para se afastar e Temari se lembrou das palavras do Nara. Ele dissera que as mulheres sempre conseguiam o que queriam... ela podia ao menos tentar usar de artifícios femininos para convencê-lo de algo... Não, Souta não era idiota. Mas quem sabe...

- Eu fui uma idiota mesmo... –Temari riu baixo e olhou novamente para o chão- Nunca devia ter acreditado que você era um bom shinobi... aliás, eu nunca devia ter acreditado que você gostava de mim... –ela percebeu que os passos cessaram. Ótimo, sua fala tinha tido algum efeito.

- Quem falou que eu gostava de você?

- Não vem ao caso... – ela podia estar fazendo papel de idiota, afinal nunca ninguém tinha lhe dito aquilo, mas não tinha por que não arriscar afinal ela sabia que tinham alguns shinobis que a desejavam em Suna. Que repugnante.

- Pode parar com essa conversinha mole para cima de mim. –agora ele estava começando a ficar irritado com ela.

- Oh, eu fui uma boba mesmo... está evidente que você não sente nada por mim, se não não me prenderia aqui. E eu até tinha chegado a pensar que você talvez quisesse...

- Quisesse o quê? –ele parecia estar começando a se interessar pela conversa. Ótimo.

- Que você quisesse esquecer essa loucura e me tirar daqui. Se você fizesse isso eu até poderia pensar em te perdoar...

- Por que eu me importaria com o seu perdão? Não vou ganhar nada com isso.

- Claro que ganharia... –Temari falou sensualmente e se moveu de maneira que seu vestido subiu um pouco, revelando boa parte de suas pernas. Era tão antiético usar desses artifícios para conseguir as coisas... mas naquela situação não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer- Eu não sou uma recompensa boa o suficiente para você?

- Pare com isso. –ela percebeu irritação na voz dele. Era o que queria. Queria atormentá-lo.

- Vamos, me solte...

- Eu não preciso te soltar... para fazer isso. –um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios dele e Temari ficou séria. Com isso ela definitivamente não contava.

Souta se aproximou perigosamente e Temari virou o rosto. Aquilo estava muito errado. Sentiu a respiração dele em seu pescoço e sentiu ainda mais repulsa. Maldição, aquilo não podia continuar. Ele beijou o pescoço da kunoichi e segurou sua cintura. Céus, o que ela ia fazer agora?

- Oh, Souta senpai... se soltar minhas mãos vai ser muito melhor... – ela falou em uma última tentativa desesperada de resolver aquela terrível situação.

Temari ficou surpresa quando as mãos dele encostaram nas cordas que a prendiam. Ele ia mesmo soltá-la? Os homens eram tão idiotas. Eles não conseguiam pensar direito quando viam uma mulher? Há poucos minutos ele estava decidido a não soltá-la e agora tinha cedido aos seus pedidos. Muito bom. Ela sabia que ele tinha uma kunai na cintura, então quando ele a soltasse bastava pegar aquela kunai e cortá-lo em pedaços.

Assim que fez menção se desamarrar as cordas, Souta sentiu alguém puxá-lo violentamente pela camisa, forçando-o a se afastar da kunoichi.

- Você ficou maluco? –uma voz bastante grave o repreendeu.

- Baki-senpai! –ele comentou espantado ao ver o outro shinobi.

- O que você tem na cabeça?- o mais velho parecia muito irritado- Você conhece muito bem essa mulher e sabe do que ela é capaz. Não se pode deixar levar pela aparência dela. Ela é muito perigosa.

Maldito. Ela estava quase conseguindo o que queria. Como faria agora?

- Achei que você não fosse tão idiota quanto os outros, Souta, mas parece que me enganei. De agora em diante eu vou ficar aqui vigiando a Sabaku.

- Me desculpe Baki-senpai...

Ótimo, agora Baki ia vigiá-la. Suas chances de escapar estavam ficando cada vez menores.

ooo

Ainda estava escuro, mas Temari imaginava que já era tarde da noite. Em seguida iria amanhecer. De certo Shikamaru estava esperando que o sol nascesse para agir, mas ela não ia ficar ali sentada como uma princesa esperando o príncipe encantado. Ela ia agir. Souta não tinha feito muita coisa, mas tinha mexido o suficiente nas cordas para deixá-las mais frouxas. Faltava pouco para ela conseguir se soltar...

Olhou em volta e percebeu que havia dois shinobis e Baki por perto. Tinha que esperar que eles se distraíssem para fugir...

- Baki-senpai! –um shinobi chegou correndo e colocou as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante- Temos um problema.

- O quê?

- Parece que o kazekage mandou alguém para resgatar a kunoichi...

- Quem?

Temari fez o possível para tentar ouvir, mas não conseguiu escutar o nome do shinobi. Quem será que Gaara tinha mandado? Bom, pela reação do sensei devia ser alguém muito bom.

- O esquadrão 3 está com problemas! Acho que o senhor deveria ir lá...

- Droga! –Baki estava irritado com a nova notícia- Vocês dois, fiquem de olho nela.

Dito isso ele sumiu na mata. Ótimo! A situação não podia ter ficado melhor. Agora tinham dois shinobis idiotas a vigiando. Era sua chance.

- Veja só, Jin. –ouviu um deles falar- Quem diria que algum dia a irmã do kazekage seria nossa refém... –Temari revirou os olhos e ele se aproximou- Agora a grande Sabaku no Temari está totalmente à nossa disposição... –ele continuou e levantou o queixo da loira forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Mas o que você está fazendo? –o outro perguntou- Baki-senpai disse que não era para ninguém encostar nela!

- Mas ninguém precisa saber... –ele se aproximou mais e Temari ficou ainda mais irritada- Além do mais, acha que eu vou perder essa oportunidade?

- Não acho que deveria...

Finalmente. Temari conseguiu soltar as mãos, mas continuou parada para que eles não soubessem. Então aquele idiota queria se aproveitar dela? O shinobi largou a kunai no chão e partiu para cima da kunoichi. Que estúpido. Temari rapidamente pegou a kunai e cravou no abdômen do homem, dando-lhe um soco em seguida. O outro shinobi se assustou quando o parceiro caiu e pegou uma kunai. Era inútil. Ela era uma ótima jounin, não ia ter problemas com aquele shinobi ridículo. Temari desviou de alguns golpes e quando teve oportunidade passou a kunai no peito do adversário. O corte não tinha sido profundo, por isso ele não iria morrer. Droga, queria acabar com ele. Olhou em volta e percebeu que havia uma movimentação. Ela não tinha tempo, precisava fugir antes que viessem atrás dela.

ooo

Faltava muito pouco para amanhecer. Sai fez novamente um pássaro e subiu nele.

- Vou sobrevoar a área de novo para termos certeza do que temos que fazer.

Shikamaru concordou e ficou esperando que o outro retornasse.

Sai sobrevoou a área da cabana e avistou vários shinobis correndo de um lado para o outro. O estado estava caótico. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Olhou para a árvore onde a kunoichi estava amarrada e percebeu que não havia nada lá. Será que ela tinha conseguido escapar? Sai mudou seu percurso e começou a procurar nas áreas mais próximas da cabana e logo avistou alguém correndo na floresta. Só podia ser ela. Sai ia pular na frente dela, mas se lembrou do que acontecera da outra vez. Ele não estava disposto a levar outro soco dela. Aproximou-se e fez o pássaro bater com as asas para chamar a atenção.

Temari olhou para cima e avistou Sai. Parou de correr e respirou fundo. Estava salva agora.

* * *

7! Sabe, odeio essas coisas clichês do tipo "a mocinha foi raptada, mas o mocinho a salvou", por isso fiz algo diferente!

Reviews:

**Carolnuts: **"já falei que adoro quando o shikamaru fala "cale a boca" ,assim, meio marrento? pois sim,eu adoro!"

Eu também adoro s2

E sim, o Naruto é sempre bastante útil, mas convenhamos, ele não consegue seguir ordens kkkkk

**Gab: **"Poxa, a Temari pegou pesado, tadinho do Shikamaru..."

É verdade, a Temari é muito maléfica muahahaha

Mas confesso que fiquei com pena dele também hehe

"A cena da luta ficou ótima! É a primeira que tu escreve? Gostei bastante!"

Não é a primeira não! Mas sempre que eu tenho que escrever algo assim eu tenho bastante trabalho hehe

Mas acho ótimo que tenha gostado *-*

"E awn, agora o Shikamaru tem que ir salvar ela e eles se amarem pra sempre e a Temari parar de ser tão cabeça dura!"

Infelizmente o "se amarem pra sempre" não vai acontecer tão cedo kkkkkkk

**Otowa Nekozawa:** é verdade, é bom o Gaara nem saber...

E sobre o pessoal da pousada, talvez eu coloque eles em ação. O problema é que quando tem muita gente fica ainda mais difícil escrever uma cena de ação!

Que bom que você acha que as cenas de ação estão melhores! Mas eu ainda continuo passando muito trabalho para escrevê-las kkkkk

"E o Shikamaru perdeu a paciência, huh? É, não dá para deixar de se importar com o que o alvo de nossa afeição pensa da gente."

Com certeza. E a Temari pegou pesado com o coitado...


	8. Problema Resolvido

Problema Resolvido

Shikamaru estava impaciente. Por que Sai não voltava? Era só para ele sobrevoar a área e voltar, não havia motivos para demora.

Depois de alguns minutos o pássaro retornou e Sai desceu, mas ele não estava sozinho. Shikamaru arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

- Parece que Temari-chan nos poupou de muito trabalho. –Sai falou gentilmente, como sempre, assim que desceu do pássaro.

- Você... –Shikamaru se aproximou e segurou os ombros da kunoichi assim que os pés dela atingiram o solo- está bem?

- É claro que estou. Acho que aqueles vigias idiotas é que não estão tão bem... –Temari respondeu e um sorriso sádico apareceu em seu rosto.

Shikamaru a soltou e deu um passo para trás. Temari andava tão assustadora ultimamente.

- E você! -ela falou em voz alta e deu um passo para frente, encarando seriamente o shinobi- Por que não seguiu o Souta? Achei que fosse me ajudar!

- Ei, ei! -Shikamaru deu mais um passo para trás, mas a kunoichi continuou se aproximando- Pare de ser problemática! Fizemos o possível! E... já íamos atrás de você. Eu só estava esperando...

- Eu sei, eu sei. -Temari concordou, mas ainda estava nítido que ela estava incomodada.

- Não vamos lutar então?- Naruto perguntou tristemente assim que o casal parou de discutir.

- Eles não vão desistir enquanto não dermos um jeito neles. –Temari comentou e os olhos do Uzumaki brilharam.

- Ei, calma aí. –Shikamaru se pronunciou- Você já está aqui com a gente e é isso que importa. Não precisamos lutar.

- Shikamaru, precisamos acabar com eles! –Temari o repreendeu- Eles querem dar um golpe no Gaara! Temos que pará-los! Além do mais, eles devem saber para onde estamos indo e provavelmente vão nos atacar no caminho.

- Tsc... que problemático. –Shikamaru massageou as têmporas e ficou em silêncio.

- Ouvi eles dizerem que Gaara mandou alguém para nos ajudar.

- Ótimo! Se encontramos esse shinobi eu te entrego para ele e acabo com essa missão!

- Está louco para se livrar de mim, não é, Nara?

- Estou louco para me livrar dessa missão problemática.

- Você é um idiota mesmo. –Temari cruzou os braços e o encarou seriamente- Convenhamos, você não me ajudou muito.

- É verdade. –Naruto se pronunciou e riu baixo.

- Tudo bem, então vamos acabar com esses idiotas para você ver que eu não sou um inútil. –Shikamaru disse a contra gosto e Naruto sorriu.

- Isso aí! Vamos lutar!

Esse Uzumaki... como podia estar tão ansioso por isso? Tudo que Shikamaru queria era voltar para a pousada e ficar o dia todo mergulhado nas águas termais. Ahh, ia ser perfeito. Ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada, tomando um banho nas águas temais _com a problemática_. Como? Não, não, sem a última parte. Temari era_ muito_ problemática e só ia incomodá-lo. Ela não fechava a boca um segundo. A não ser que... eles estivessem se beijando... Hm... se fosse assim ele nem se importaria se ela não fechasse a boca...

- Oi? –ouviu Temari falar e passar a mão na frente de seu rosto- O que deu em você?

- Estava pensando...

- Isso, pense em um bom plano.

Tudo bem que não era bem em um plano que ele estava pensando, mas ela não precisava saber.

- A pousada não está longe daqui. Vamos voltar. –Sai se pronunciou e pegou a mochila.

Todos concordaram, mas assim que deram um passo sentiram a presença de alguém. Será que aquilo não ia acabar? De repente um shinobi surgiu do meio das árvores.

- Kankuro? –Temari perguntou, surpresa.

- Ei, aí está você! –ele se aproximou, mas Shikamaru e Sai se colocaram em seu caminho.

- Como vamos saber se você é mesmo o Kankuro?- o Nara perguntou, desconfiado.

- Do que você está falando? –Kankuro parecia não entender bem o que estava acontecendo- Gaara me mandou aqui para cuidar da Temari. Saiam da minha frente.

- Gaara já me pediu para fazer isso. –Shikamaru continuou e Kankuro o encarou curiosamente.

- Você? Nossa, deve ter sido de grande ajuda. –ele falou sarcasticamente e riu.

- Kankuro, não fale assim. –Temari se aproximou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do Nara- Shikamaru foi sim de grande ajuda. Ele me ajudou quando alguns shinobis me cercaram. E além do mais... -Temari se aproximou ainda mais e olhou ternamente para o companheiro- nós tivemos uma noite maravilhosa juntos, não é, Shika?

Kankuro e Shikamaru a encararam de maneira perplexa e o silêncio prevaleceu por alguns segundos.

- O QUÊ? –o Sabaku gritou e partiu para cima do Nara- Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas com a minha irmã? Seu desgraçado! Eu vou matar você!

- Kankuro, calma! –Shikamaru pediu enquanto tentava inutilmente se livrar das mãos do outro que seguravam seu pescoço- Não é verdade!

- Então você se aproveita da minha irmã e ainda nega? Maldito! Covarde! Você vai pagar por isso!

- Tudo bem, é o Kankuro. –Temari falou enquanto observava a cena. Kankuro sempre surtava quando pensava que algum homem estava se relacionando com ela. Que estúpido.

- Certo, agora pode contar para ele, Temari! –Shikamaru pediu desesperadamente.

- Solte ele, Kankuro. Não aconteceu nada.

- Não? –o Sabaku se afastou lentamente, mas ainda desconfiado, e Shikamaru respirou fundo.

- Na verdade aconteceu... –Naruto falou baixo, mas alto o suficiente para Kankuro ouvi-lo.

- O quê? Aconteceu ou não? –o Sabaku já estava ficando muito irritado.

- Não aconteceu. –Temari falou agressivamente e encarou o Uzumaki. Mas o que aquele loiro estava pensando?

-O que não aconteceu? –Sai perguntou o que deixou o Sabaku ainda mais confuso.

- Espere um segundo. Do que vocês estão falando? –Kankuro indagou sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo.

- Você perguntou se os dois tinham dormindo juntos e Temari-chan respondeu que não, certo? –Sai tentou organizar o pensamento.

- Sim, mas do que o loiro estava falando? –Kankuro apontou para o Uzumaki ainda confuso.

- Eu estava falando que...

- Que nós temos que voltar logo para a pousada. –Temari interrompeu e lançou um olhar mortal para o Uzumaki.

Kankuro ainda estava um tanto confuso com a conversa, mas depois ele tiraria aquilo tudo a limpo.

- Só me responda uma coisa. –Shikamaru encarou o Sabaku e cruzou os braços- Por que o Gaara não pediu desde o começo para que você protegesse a Temari?

- Eu não sabia de nada que estava acontecendo. Gaara me mandou em uma missão bem quando esses ataques iam começar. Parece que ele não queria que nem eu nem Temari estivéssemos em Suna. Aquele pirralho idiota! Não podia ter escondido essas coisas de mim. -conforme ele falava sua irritação ia aumentando. Quando ele voltasse para Suna aquele ruivo idiota ia ver só.

- Então Gaara não contou nada para você também? –Temari perguntou ao irmão- Não entendo por que ele fez isso.

- Ele não esperava que essa situação fosse chegar a esse ponto. Ele imaginava que conseguiria resolver tudo por lá antes que nós retornássemos, mas parece que se enganou. Além do mais, ele disse que não fazia ideia de que eles iriam encontrar a Temari tão rápido. Bom, mas o que importa é que ela está bem e que nada aconteceu. -Kankuro falou.

Não tinha necessidade de ele saber que a Sabaku tinha sido capturada, não é?

- Então, qual é o plano? –Kankuro perguntou e encarou o Nara esperando uma resposta.

- Plano?

- Sim. É impossível chegar até aquela pousada sem um bom plano. Tem dezenas de shinobis esperando vocês passarem por aquele caminho. Se eu não tivesse fugido não sei o que teria acontecido...

- Certo, vamos pensar em algo! –Naruto gritou e todos o encararam.

- Desculpe, mas eu não estava falando com você. –Kankuro falou para o loiro.

- O quê? –o Uzumaki perguntou irritado com o comentário do Sabaku.

- Sejamos sinceros. Só quem tem condições de fazer um bom plano é o geniozinho, a Temari e aquele ali que eu esqueci o nome.

- Eu?

- É.

- Sai.

- Ah, sim, Sai.

- Por que acha que eu não conseguiria criar um bom plano? –Naruto ainda estava indignado com a afirmação do Sabaku.

- Porque...

- Se vocês calarem a boca talvez consigamos pensar em algo. –Temari o interrompeu grosseiramente.

- Oh, desculpe...

ooo

Shikamaru espiou discretamente a trilha. Kankuro tinha razão, eram muitos. Até aonde sua vista alcançava conseguiu contar onze. Que problemático...

- Você conhece esses shinobis?

- A maioria deles. –Kankuro respondeu baixo enquanto observava os inimigos- Posso dizer que não são muito habilidosos.

- Certo, então faremos como da outra vez. –Shikamaru falou baixo e colocou uma mão no ombro da Sabaku- Você vai ser nossa isca.

- Tire as mãos dela. –Kankuro o encarou ferozmente e Shikamaru tirou imediatamente a mão do ombro da loira.

- Cale a boca, Kankuro. –Temari o encarou seriamente- Se não vai ajudar pelo menos não atrapalhe. –Kankuro olhou para o chão e foi falar algo, mas foi interrompido- Continue, Shikamaru.

- Da outra vez esses shinobis foram bastante ingênuos. Não custa tentar enganá-los de novo. Então faremos assim, você e o Kankuro vão na frente e quando eles tentarem atacar vocês nós agimos.

ooo

Eles estavam demorando demais. Deviam estar bolando um plano. Baki tinha lhe dito que o tal do Nara era muito bom em estratégias, então tinham que ficar espertos.

De repente os Sabaku apareceram e alguns shinobis pularam para atacá-los. Mas o que aqueles idiotas tinham na cabeça? Onde estava o manipulador de sombras? Aquilo só podia ser uma armadilha!

Como o planejado. Cinco deles apareceram para atacá-los. Pelo que parecia eles não tinha muita organização e isso era uma vantagem para o Nara.

Souta estava observando atentamente enquanto aqueles shinobis se jogavam no plano deles. Por que não tinham esperado suas ordens? Mas tudo bem... quando a sombra os pegasse ele descobriria onde o Nara estava escondido. Como esperado, as sombras apareceram, mas não aconteceu bem como ele imaginava. Ao invés de paralisá-los, as sombras os perfuraram. Aquilo não estava certo. Eram cinco homens a menos! Certo... ele tinha que pensar muito bem antes de pular daquela árvore. Aquelas sombras eram muito mais perigosas do que ele imaginava.

- Souta-senpai... –um dos shinobis falou com a voz um tanto trêmula- O que vamos fazer?

- Você está com medo? –Souta riu e passou a mão no rosto- Baki-senpai podia ter escolhido homens melhores...

Cinco de uma vez. Aqueles shinobis definitivamente não pensavam antes de agir. Agora tinha que esperar para ver o que os outros iam fazer. Ele queria descobrir onde aquele shinobi estava, o tal do Souta. Da outra vez não tinha conseguido sentir a presença dele. Ele devia estar espreitando para saber onde Shikamaru estava e agora ele provavelmente sabia.

Shikamaru percebeu a lâmina de uma espada se aproximar rapidamente de si, mas Sai a parou com uma kunai. Estava saindo tudo como o planejado. Então Souta estava mesmo esperando para descobrir onde ele estava para então atacá-lo de surpresa. Mas seu plano não ia dar certo. Shikamaru fez alguns selos e perfurou o abdômen dele com o Kage Nui.

- Shikamaru! –foi a única coisa que ouviu Sai dizer antes de perceber alguém atrás de si.

Ele desviou, mas não conseguiu escapar de um violento corte no braço. O que estava acontecendo? Olhou para trás e percebeu que o homem acertado pelo Kage Nui era apenas um clone.

- Você pode ter pego aqueles idiotas no seu truque, mas comigo isso não vai funcionar. –Souta falou enquanto encarava fixamente o Nara.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Certamente Shikamaru não teria nenhuma chance em uma batalha de curta distância com aquele shinobi. Olhou ao redor. Dois shinobis estavam lutando com Kankuro, mas ele não parecia estar com dificuldades. Temari estava lutando com um. Ou melhor, Temari estava espancando um deles. Naruto estava cercado por três, mas nada que um Kage Bunshin não resolvesse. Ele estava sendo ameaçado pelo suposto líder, mas tinha Sai para ajudá-lo. A situação não era tão ruim quanto imaginava.

- Até que enfim. –ouviu o inimigo falar e percebeu que seus olhos não estavam mais sobre si, mas sim em algo que estava atrás dele- Mas escute Baki-senpai, sou eu quem vai matar o gênio.

- Como quiser.

Tudo bem, Baki estava atrás dele, mas não havia motivo para pânico. Sai daria um jeito nele. Mas se Sai lutasse contra Baki, ele ficaria sozinho para enfrentar o tal Souta. Muito, muito problemático. Ele estava segurando uma espada. Tinha que achar um jeito de fazê-lo soltar a arma. Souta levou a mão à cintura e retirou outra espada. Ok, agora eram duas. _Duas._ Era bem provável que o plano dele era retalhá-lo em pedaços, mas não podia perder a concentração.

Não demorou muito para que o shinobi caísse inconsciente. Mas que estúpido. Era deplorável Suna ter shinobis como aqueles. Temari olhou em volta e percebeu que Kankuro não tinha problemas com os dois oponentes. Naruto estava se dando bem. Ela não sabia como, mas o loiro sempre conseguia se dar bem usando apenas bunshins e rasegans. Oh... Sai estava lutando com Baki. Talvez devesse ajudá-lo... Temari deu um passo, mas mudou de ideia assim que avistou Shikamaru. Era evidente que Shikamaru não tinha nenhuma chance contra Souta.

Shikamaru já estava ofegante. Por mais que desviasse, uma das espadas sempre o acertava. Ele era muito rápido. Se ao menos conseguisse se afastar um pouco para usar o Kage Mane... mas não conseguia, Souta estava sempre a centímetros de si. Ele sabia que Shikamaru precisava de espaço, por isso não daria oportunidade para ele usar as sombras.

Souta atacou novamente, mas uma de suas espadas se chocou contra uma kunai e em seguida um forte chute acertou seu peito fazendo-o derrubar uma das armas. Temari, aquela maldita. Não ia dar certo se tivesse que lutar com os dois.

Shikamaru suspirou demoradamente quando Temari apareceu. Ela também não era expert em taijutsus, mas ainda assim era muito melhor que ele. Além do mais, ela tinha muita força. Era ótimo, ela podia bloquear os ataques de Souta enquanto ele usava o Kage Mane. Fez alguns selos, mas foi interrompido quando algo se chocou contra suas costas e o atirou no chão. Shikamaru empurrou o peso que estava sobre si e percebeu que era Sai.

- Sai?

- Oh, desculpe Shikamaru-kun, mas aquele shinobi é muito bom.

- Está com problemas Souta? –Baki perguntou sorrindo de maneira sádica.

- Estava até você atirar esse shinobi em cima do Nara. –ele respondeu e riu em seguida.

Então além de tudo eles estavam rindo? Aqueles malditos, ela iria fazê-los engolirem aquelas risadas. Temari correu e mirou um soco bem no rosto do inimigo, mas ele a bloqueou facilmente.

- Só conseguiu me acertar porque eu estava distraído, Temari-chan. Mas agora isso não vai mais acontecer.

Ah, o seu leque fazia tanta falta. Era tão difícil lutar sem ele. Souta a repeliu e a chutou para longe, porém se distraiu por alguns segundos e quase foi acertado por um soco do Nara. Então ele finalmente tinha decidido atacar.

- Finalmente parou de ser covarde. –ele debochou- Mas sinto lhe dizer que nunca vai me acertar com um ataque ridículo como esse.

Shikamaru não deu ouvidos e tentou acertá-lo novamente. Souta não estava nem um pouco preocupado. Mesmo se aquele soco o acertasse não faria muito estrago. Bloqueou o ataque do Nara com um braço e com o outro posicionou a espada. Parece que aquele shinobi não era tão esperto assim. Agora não tinha como ele desviar. Sorriu e moveu a espada. Agora era só perfurar o peito daquele shinobi maldito que estava estragando seus planos. Parou bruscamente e percebeu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do Nara.

- Mas o qu...

- O Kage Mane no Jutsu finalmente funcionou. –ele sussurrou e olhou para o chão.

Souta automaticamente repetiu a ação do Nara e olhou também para o chão. Seu pé direito estava bem em cima da sombra de uma árvore. Então era isso. Aqueles socos só serviram para empurrá-lo alguns centímetros para trás até que seu pé ficasse sobre a sombra da árvore. Aquele desgraçado!

- Baki-senpai! Faça alguma coisa! – Souta gritou para chamar a atenção do outro.

Baki tentou se livrar de Sai, mas Temari também apareceu para atacá-lo. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer por Souta. Mas Shikamaru também estava com problemas. Ele não conseguiria segurá-lo por muito tempo.

- Hum... –Souta moveu lentamente um dos braços- Então essa sua técnica não é tão boa assim.

Droga, ele era forte demais. Mais um pouco e ele ia se libertar do Kage Mane. Souta levantou lentamente a espada. Assim que o jutsu acabasse ele mataria aquele maldito. Poucos segundos e o jutsu se desfez. Shikamaru fechou os olhos e tentou bloquear o ataque, mas nada aconteceu. Abriu um olho e percebeu que ele não tinha se movido. Em seguida Souta abaixou a espada e sorriu para ele.

- Bem na hora, Shika!

Shikamaru ainda demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que estava acontecendo, mas em seguida sorriu.

- Ino...

Baki olhou perplexamente para o companheiro sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Por que ele não tinha matado o Nara?

- Tsuuga! –foi a única coisa que Baki ouviu antes de algo muito forte acertar suas costas.

Kankuro se aproximou e capturou Souta e Baki com suas marionetes. Shikamaru deixou que seus joelhos atingissem o solo o suspirou. Pelo visto tudo tinha acabado.

* * *

Finalmente consegui escrever essa luta! Eu sinceramente gostei dessa! Agora quero saber a opinião dos meus queridos leitores! Comentem, comentem!

Nossa, tenho muitas reviews para responder! Que emocionante *-*

Reviews:

**xAkemihime: **Oh, olha quem apareceu!

Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar =D (eu realmente não li o recado kkkkk é que eu não costumo entrar no perfil das pessoas hehe)

E é verdade, Temari não é o tipo de mulher que fica presa por muito tempo!

"Mas uma coisa me intrigou: chegou um cara e falou pro Baki que eles estavam com problemas, o que aconteceu? Será que Gaara realmente mandou outros reforços? Fiquei curiosa mimimi D:"

A intenção era essa! Deixar os leitores curiosos huhuhu

Mas agora já sabe quem era o shinobi: nosso querido Kankuro! Não resisto de botá-lo nas minhas fics!

"Prometo não sumir de novo desse jeito kkkkk"

É, espero que não suma mesmo kkkkkk

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"Bem que eu estava com o pressentimento de que teria mais ShikaTema da Yuuki hoje. Melhor dizendo, mais Temari wins! Bacana!"

No capítulo anterior a Temari fez bastante coisa mesmo, mas nesse acho que ela ficou meio apagada. Mas foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer kkkkkk

"Repito o que eu disse na outra vez. O Sai e o Naruto, se continuarem cheios das insinuações, não vão chegar vivos no final dessa confusão e não vai ser por causa da Temari. Tenho certeza!"

O Naruto e o Sai estão demais dessa vez, não? kkkkkkk

Mas eles se redimiram ajudando agora!

"Agora deixe-me ir bem alí num cantinho porque estou decepcionada com o Baki..."

É verdade, o Baki sempre pareceu tão confiável... mas a Yuuki decidiu fazê-lo ser do mal kkkkkkkk

Então Otowa, coloquei mais dois na luta! Você tinha sugerido que eu colocasse as kunoichi também, mas não consegui pensar em nada com elas. Mas pelo menos coloquei sua preferida (pelo menos eu acho que a Ino é a sua preferida hehe).

**Dasross:** "Bom, nesta parte nem se o shikamaru quisesse ia conseguir fazer alguma coisa, afinal precisa da luz para ter sombra...naruto nao é nem um pouco furtivo, sobraria somente o sai para tentar algo contra sei la quantos inimigos...ela ia ter que se virar sozinha mesmo"

O Naruto apesar de ser meio afobado, ele ajuda bastante! Mas a Temari conseguiu se virar bem sozinha!

**Carolnuts:** ""porque eu não quero"

kkkkk! deu até pra ouvir um tiro de canhão quando o shika disse isso! que fora! depois dessa o naruto devia pegar um táxi e ir embora, por que pra ele o negócio ta pesado! kkkkk, shikamaru paciência zero! "

É verdade! A paciência do Shikamaru já acabou! Mas também, o Naruto e o Sai já atormentaram demais a cabeça do pobre Nara.

"temari fugindo like a boss! não tem pra ninguém ! alguém arrume um leque que ela destroi a floresta inteira! "

Se arrumasse um leque pra ela... ela realmente destruiria a floresta inteira (como ela fez na luta com a Tayuya). Mas daí ficaria sem graça porque os inimigos nem teriam chance... então é melhor ela continuar sem o leque hehe

**Gab: **"Simplismente amei a Temari se virando sozinha, aliás, de todas as meninas do anime, ela tem mais a cara de quem se vira sozinha mesmo, sempre achei isso. Apesar de adorar cenas em que o mocinho salva a mocinha, eu gostei muito dela mesmo se virando. Agora ela vai falar um monte pro Shikamaru, to até vendo. Hahahahahahaha."

Na minha opinião, a Temari é uma das poucas kunoichi que já fez algo útil no mangá, por isso que eu adoro ela \o

Eu até gosto de algumas cenas que o mocinho salva a mocinha, mas acho que isso não combina muito com Shikatema! =D

E sim, ela encheu os ouvidos do pobre Nara com reclamações, mas não foi tanto assim!

**Cardosinha: **"Lóóóóóógico que a Temari não iria ficar bem esperando amarrada pelo resgate...bem feito praquele bando de otários! Aliás, otários MESMO, pra cair em qualquer conversinha mole"

Sim, totalmente otários! E a Temari não tem cara de quem fica esperando por ajuda mesmo!

"Sai ruleia com pássaro de tinta! Podia fazer uma metralhadora de tinta também...resolvia tudo."

Realmente não tinha pensado em algo assim... resolveria tudo mesmo kkkkkkk


	9. Decisão

Decisão

Temari abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou demoradamente. Era tão bom acordar em uma cama macia e quentinha. Ela mal podia acreditar que tudo aquilo tinha acabado. Agora Kankuro levaria os traidores de volta à Vila e ajudaria Gaara a resolver tudo. Céus, ela não podia acreditar que seu sensei os tinha traído...

Andou lentamente pelo corredor da pousada e assim que se aproximou do salão de café da manhã ouviu algumas vozes.

- O que seria de você sem mim, hein, Shika? –a voz um tanto estridente da Yamanaka era fácil de reconhecer.

- Tsc, problemática... –a voz arrastada do Nara também era facilmente reconhecível- Mas devo admitir que fez um ótimo trabalho, Ino.

- Só uma pergunta. –Sai se pronunciou- Como sabiam onde estávamos?

- Ouvimos barulhos na mata! Por isso saímos para investigar. E pelo visto vocês estavam mesmo precisando de nós. –Kiba respondeu de maneira convencida.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. –Sai agradeceu sinceramente e esboçou um daqueles seus sorrisos característicos.

O barulho de passos fez com que todos se calassem e olhassem na direção da porta. Temari se sentiu um tanto constrangida com tantos olhares, mas se restringiu a um simples "bom dia" e adentrou o salão. Assim que se dirigiu até a mesa percebeu que todos sorriam de uma maneira bastante maliciosa. Era evidente que o Uzumaki já tinha contado para todos que ela...

- Bom dia Temari-chan. –a Haruno respondeu por todos e não desfez o sorriso malicioso.

Temari parou próxima à mesa e procurou por um lugar. Oh, havia um lugar bem ao lado _dele. _Malditos, é claro que estavam fazendo aquilo de propósito. Mas não diria nada. Iria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sentou-se na única cadeira vaga e evitou o contato visual com o Nara. Todos continuaram em silêncio. Por que todos tinham se calado assim que ela entrou? Que desagradável.

- Não posso mais aguentar! –a Yamanaka gritou e se levantou, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa. Sakura colocou a mão no peito devido ao susto e encarou a loira- É verdade que vocês dois estão namorando? –Ino perguntou e encarou fixamente os dois. Temari arregalou os olhos e Shikamaru se engasgou com o café que estava bebendo.

Maldito Naruto! Por que tinha que fazer fofoca? O que tinha acontecido entre eles não era... nada demais. Não podiam ser considerados _namorados._ Não mesmo. Tinha sido apenas um beijo. Tudo bem, _alguns _beijos. Só.

- Mas o que você está falando, garota? –Temari perguntou, indignada- É claro que não somos namorados. Não é, Shikamaru? –ela deu uma leve cotovelada no shinobi que tossia incessantemente. Shikamaru apenas acenou positivamente com a mão.

- Ahh... –Ino se sentou, decepcionada- Naruto disse que...

- O Naruto é um idiota fofoqueiro! –Temari a interrompeu nervosamente e todos a encararam com os olhos arregalados- Não tem nada acontecendo entre mim e o Nara!

- _Nada?- _Kiba perguntou de maneira maliciosa e apoiou o queixo sobre a mão- Então fazer sexo em uma barraca não significa nada para vocês?

Temari ficou estática. O que ele estava dizendo? Eles nunca tinham...! Aquilo era mentira! Eles não tinham chegado a tanto.

- Deixe de ser problemático! Eu nunca fiz...-Shikamaru ficou muito constrangido com a conversa e desviou o olhar para a xícara de café- isso... com ela.

- Ei, espere aí! –Naruto se pronunciou pela primeira vez- Eu nunca falei isso! Eu disse que eles tinham se agarrado na barraca.

- Se _agarrado_? Ah, eu tinha entendido outra coisa... –Kiba riu e bebeu um gole de café.

- Seus pervertidos! –Temari se levantou bruscamente, nitidamente furiosa- Eu não vou mais ficar aqui ouvindo esse tipo de coisa!

Mais que depressa a loira desapareceu do local. Idiotas. Ela não iria mais ficar ouvindo aquelas calúnias.

ooo

Ahhh, isso é que era vida. Shikamaru afundou-se até a altura do nariz e ficou apreciando a água morna. Pena que sua paz durou muito pouco. Ouviu passos rápidos e em seguida uma tsunami passou por cima de sua cabeça. Idiotas, eles não estavam mais em idade de pular na piscina para jogar água nos outros.

- Hey Shikamaru! –o loiro Uzumaki gritou e balançou os braços alegremente. Qual era o problema dele?

- Naruto seu...! –a vontade do Nara era de dar uma boa surra naquele loiro, mas restringiu-se a virar a cabeça para tirar a água do ouvido.

- Desculpe! Não pude aguentar! Eu precisava contar para alguém...daí eu contei para o Kiba...

- Ei, não bote a culpa em mim! –o Inuzuka se pronunciou, indignado- Eu só contei pra Ino. Ela que espalhou para todo mundo.

- VOCÊS TINHAM QUE TER FICADO DE BOCA FECHADA! –Shikamaru gritou e os dois se calaram. Era a primeira vez que eles viam o Nara se exaltar daquela maneira.

- Calma aí cara... não é tão ruim. –Kiba tentou amenizar a situação- Quem nunca deu um amasso em uma barraca...

- Eu nunca. –Naruto falou e encarou o Inuzuka.

- Falando sério agora... –Kiba prosseguiu sem dar ouvidos ao Uzumaki- Como fica? –Shikamaru não respondeu e Kiba insistiu- Como fica a sua relação com a Temari?

- Do que você está falando? –o Nara resmungou- Não aconteceu nada demais. Nada vai mudar.

- Mas você não gosta dela?

Shikamaru ficou em silêncio. Ele não podia responder aquela pergunta. E não podia responder por um simples motivo: ele não sabia a resposta. Em muitos momentos teve a impressão de que gostava daquela mulher, mas em outros não podia mais sequer aguentar ouvir sua voz. Ela era tão problemática. Estava sempre reclamando.

- Eu não sei.

- Era melhor que sua resposta fosse "não". –Naruto falou e Shikamaru apenas levantou os olhos para encará-lo- Porque Sakura-chan me falou que a Temari disse... vou usar as palavras dela: "eu não tenho intenção alguma de me envolver com aquele preguiçoso idiota".

Então era isso que ela pensava dele? Shikamaru sabia muito bem que Temari estava sempre se referindo a ele com apelidos ofensivos, mas achava que ela não falava sério. Será que ela realmente achava que ele era apenas um "preguiçoso idiota"? Será que ela tinha mesmo se arrependido do que tinha acontecido?

Naruto fez menção de dizer algo, mas Kiba o impediu. Eles adoravam fazer brincadeiras com os outros, mas na hora certa. Shikamaru já estava incomodado demais com aquela história. Talvez fosse melhor não falar mais nada.

ooo

Ino se sentou na cama, ao lado da Haruno, e cruzou os braços. Era evidente que o assunto não podia ser outro.

- Estou muito irritada. –Ino quebrou o silêncio- Achei que finalmente aqueles dois iam deixar de ser orgulhosos e iam admitir o que sentem.

- Eu acho... –Tenten começou, mas fez uma pequena pausa para beber um gole de chá- que vocês se metem demais na vida alheia. Deixem eles viverem a vida deles.

- Shikamaru é meu amigo! –a loira prosseguiu- Não gosto de vê-lo...assim. –Ino falou tristemente- Eu sei que ele gosta dela e... e Temari-chan está sendo tão...tão... –ela parou por alguns segundos para achar o adjetivo certo- insensível!

- Eu não quero ser pessimista, –Sakura entrou na conversa- mas ela parecia decidida em dar um bom fora nele.

- Não podemos deixar isso acontecer! –Ino ainda estava indignada com a situação, mas as outras pareciam não se importar muito.

- E o que você sugere, porca?- Sakura indagou e riu em seguida.

- Eu sugiro que... –Ino falou lentamente para fazer suspense- que nós sejamos um pouco...como eu posso dizer... desonestas.

- Mas do que você está falando?

- Vamos atrás da Temari. Vocês vão entender...

ooo

Temari afundou-se até a altura do queixo e fechou os olhos. Aquelas águas eram tão relaxantes... ela estava quase esquecendo dos problemas com o Nara. _Quase. _O que faria agora? Tinha que dar um jeito naquilo. Ela não gostava dele, certo? Tinha que dizer que aquilo tudo tinha sido um erro e que eles tinham que voltar a serem bons amigos. Isso. Era isso que diria.

Abriu os olhos quando ouviu passos e bufou ao ver as outras kunoichis.

- Precisamos conversar.- Ino falou seriamente enquanto encarava a Sabaku.

- Se o assunto for "Shikamaru" eu não quero ouvir. –Temari respondeu grosseiramente e não deu muita conversa para a outra loira.

- Só tenho uma coisa para te dizer. –Ino insistiu e se aproximou- Se você ficar bancando a difícil... pode perder o Shikamaru.

Temari a olhou e riu. Até parece que aquela conversinha mole ia funcionar. Ela sabia muito bem que Shikamaru não era do tipo que ficava sempre em cima de garotas. Além do mais, ele só andava com ela e com Ino.

- Sabe o que pode acontecer se você dispensar ele? –a Yamanaka continuou insistindo no assunto- Ele vai voltar para Konoha, decepcionado com você, e sabe quem vai estar lá para consolá-lo?- Ino fez uma pausa dramática- A _Shiho_.

- Shiho? –Temari perguntou mais para si mesma do que para a outra. Nunca tinha ouvido falar em nenhuma Shiho.

- A Shiho é uma garota que é apaixonada pelo Shikamaru. –a Yamanaka prosseguiu- E ela é muito inteligente.

- Como ela é? –Temari indagou. É claro que não estava com ciúmes, mas estava curiosa para saber quem era essa tal de Shiho.

- Ela é... –Sakura pensou alguns segundos antes de responder- muito inteligente mesmo.

- Sim, e ela é louca pelo Shikamaru. –Tenten se pronunciou. Ino tinha dito que teriam que ser desonestas, não é? Temari não precisava saber que a Shiho era um tanto...estranha- Deveria se cuidar, Temari.

Temari deu de ombros. Malditas, agora ela tinha ficado com a pulga atrás da orelha. Como será que era essa garota? Será que era bonita? Será que Shikamaru reparava nela?

ooo

Já era noite. Temari colocou as mãos sobre a grade do mirante e ficou observando as estrelas. Elas pareciam muito mais brilhantes olhando de lá. Suspirou. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Parte de si queria esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido entre ela e o Nara, mas a outra parte queria que tudo acontecesse novamente. Como podia ela, uma kunoichi tão respeitada e irmã do kazekage, se envolver com um shinobi como Shikamaru? Ele era um gênio, mas nem todos sabiam disso. Para a maioria das pessoas ele era apenas um chuunin comum.

Por que essas coisas estavam acontecendo com ela? Justamente com ela. Ela que sempre ria das outras por terem se apaixonado por caras idiotas... Não que estivesse apaixonada pelo Nara... Era apenas... apenas um caso sem importância...

Temari assustou-se e se virou bruscamente quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

- Calma problemática. –ela avistou Shikamaru parado a alguns metros dela, com as mãos nos bolsos, como de costume. Estava tão distraída que nem tinha notado a presença dele.

- O que você está fazendo parado aí? –ela perguntou ainda um pouco ofegante.

- Só queria... –ele se aproximou lentamente e se escorou na grade- conversar com você. –Temari permaneceu em silêncio por isso ele prosseguiu- Percebi que ficou uma certa tensão entre nós desde... você sabe.

- Hm...- Temari concordou com a cabeça, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- Acho que... –Shikamaru também estava tendo dificuldade com as palavras, mas prosseguiu- que isso tudo é uma bobagem. –ele riu, não que estivesse achando algo engraçado, mas porque estava nervoso com a conversa- Nós sempre fomos bons amigos, acho que não devíamos ficar... assim... por causa do que aconteceu.

- Então você está dizendo... –Temari finalmente encontrou palavras para começar a falar- que deveríamos esquecer tudo e voltarmos a ser amigos?

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas ainda sem encará-la. Aquilo não estava certo. Não estava certo! Daquele jeito parecia que ela estava levando um fora! Não, _ela _tinha que ter dito aquilo para ele.

- Era isso mesmo que eu ia sugerir.

- Ótimo.

Ele se afastou da grade e caminhou de volta para a pousada. Era simples assim? Ele ia lá, a dispensava e ia embora? Ele não ia dizer mais nada? Aquilo era tão estranho. Era estranho vê-lo ir embora. Não era assim que devia ser.

- Shikamaru. –ela chamou. Ele parou e virou apenas a cabeça para trás. Temari abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras não vieram. O que ela ia falar mesmo? Céus, ela não tinha mais nada para falar com ele- Quem é Shiho?

Ótimo! Perfeito! Se não sabe o que falar, não devia abrir a boca dona Temari. O que ele iria pensar agora? Aliás, por que ela estava perguntando sobre aquela garota? Céus, ele ia achar que ela estava com ciúmes.

- Uma garota de Konoha. –Shikamaru respondeu lentamente e de virou novamente para a Sabaku- Por que está perguntando?

- Porque... –pense rápido sua idiota. Ninguém mandou entrar nesse assunto- Ino e Sakura estavam falando sobre ela e... e eu nunca tinha ouvido falar.

- O que elas estavam falando sobre a Shiho?- por que ele continuava perguntando? Maldito!

- Estavam falando que ela é muito inteligente...

- Só isso?

Pela primeira vez durante a conversa Temari percebeu um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios do shinobi. Ele sabia muito bem sobre o que elas estavam falando, mas queria que _ela _falasse.

- E que ela... –Temari começou, mas por algum motivo o resto da frase a incomodava e ela não queria falar. Engoliu em seco e prosseguiu- é apaixonada por você. –o final da frase pareceu arranhar a garganta da Sabaku, mas ela permaneceu com o semblante indiferente.

- Hm...- era só isso? Ele não ia dizer nada?

- Não sei por que elas estavam me falando isso! –Temari apressou-se em se justificar- Sabe como é, elas estavam achando que nós...

- Sei. Mas imagino que não ficou dando ouvidos às fofocas da Ino. –Shikamaru falou e deu uma risadinha.

- Sim, mas... eu fiquei curiosa... eu não conheço nenhuma Shiho e já conheço bastante gente em Konoha... –ela estava fazendo papel de boba. Era melhor não falar mais nada. Mas tinha uma pergunta. Uma pergunta que ainda a incomodava- Mas...me diga... você gosta dela? –Temari perguntou e sorriu um pouco. Não queria parecer que se importava muito com aquilo, mas no fundo queria muito que ele respondesse logo.

- Por que quer saber tanto sobre ela?

O silêncio prevaleceu por alguns segundos. Por que ela queria saber tanto sobre essa tal de Shiho? Ela sabia por que. Sabia muito bem. Não havia mais motivo para mentir.

- Porque ela ama você... –Temari respondeu, agora séria- E eu quero matá-la.

Shikamaru não respondeu. Essa definitivamente não era a resposta que ele esperava. O tom sádico da frase o tinha deixado um tanto temeroso em relação à Sabaku. Mas se ela queria...ahn... _matá-la... _é porque tinha ciúmes. E se tinha ciúmes, é porque gostava dele. Aquele não é o tipo de declaração que uma pessoa gosta de ouvir, mas não podia esperar nada melhor vindo da Sabaku.

- Não precisa matar ninguém... –Shikamaru se aproximou lentamente e riu de maneira nervosa- Eu nunca me envolveria com ela.

- É claro que não se envolveria com ela. –Temari também se aproximou e parou a poucos metros do shinobi- _Você é meu._

Aquela frase tinha soado um tanto estranha. Temari estava sendo tão... possessiva. Ele tinha que dar um jeito naquilo, afinal não queria se tornar como seu pai. Não, ele não seria dominado por uma mulher.

- Temari, voc...

Shikamaru começou a falar, mas logo foi calado pela boca da kunoichi que se colara à sua. Os lábios dela eram tão quentes e macios... O que mesmo que ele ia falar? Oh, ele não fazia ideia. Parecia que o simples ato da loira tinha feito com que ocorresse uma pane em seu cérebro. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas que amava aquela mulher e que não queria que ela se afastasse.

Não demorou para que Temari se afastasse alguns centímetros e o encarasse. Shikamaru permaneceu imóvel com a boca semiaberta.

- O que você ia dizer? –ela sussurrou devido à proximidade.

- Eu... não faço ideia.

Temari deu um pequeno sorriso e se afastou. Apoiou novamente as mãos sobre a grade e ficou observando o céu.

- Quando... você volta para Suna? –Shikamaru perguntou apesar de ela estar de costas para ele.

- Amanhã.- ela respondeu sem tirar o olhar das estrelas.

Temari ouviu dos passos dele em sua direção, mas não se virou. Shikamaru apoiou as mãos na grade, uma de cada lado do corpo da kunoichi e colocou o rosto na dobra do pescoço dela.

- Não quero que vá. –ele sussurrou e em seguida aspirou o perfume que emanava dos cabelos da loira.

- Não seja bobo. -não havia agressividade na voz dela e ela deu uma risadinha- Sabe que tenho que ir.

- Sei. –ele respondeu ainda com o rosto entre os cabelos da kunoichi- Mas não significa que eu queira que você vá.

Ouviu apenas uma risada baixa vinda da Sabaku. Tirou as mãos da grade e envolveu o corpo de Temari em um terno abraço. Por que tinha demorado tanto tempo para admitir seus sentimentos? Por que tinha ficado tanto tempo tentando negar seu amor pela irmã do kazekage? Era tão bom estar com ela. Abraçou-a com mais força e roçou o nariz no pescoço dela ouvindo uma risadinha como resposta.

- Está me fazendo cócegas, Shikamaru. –ela falou de maneira divertida, mas não se moveu.

Shikamaru sorriu, mas não disse nada. Fechou os olhos e ficou apenas apreciando o momento enquanto sentia o perfume que emanava do corpo da kunoichi. Não demorou muito para ela se mover, incomodada, e Shikamaru resmungar algo que a loira não compreendeu. Temari odiava ficar parada por muito tempo. Que problemática. Shikamaru afrouxou um pouco o abraço e a loira se virou de frente para ele.

- Silêncio me irrita. –ela reclamou.

- Você fala demais, problemática.

- Quer que eu me cale?

- Quero.

- Então me beije.

Será que ela precisava mesmo pedir? Shikamaru se inclinou para frente e encostou de leve os lábios nos da kunoichi. Esse momento era totalmente diferente do que havia ocorrido na barraca. Não havia luxúria. Dessa vez o beijo era calmo e terno. Temari não tinha mais dúvidas, ela amava aquele homem e não queria se separar dele. Não precisava, porém, expressar isso através de palavras. Não era de seu feitio dizer coisas românticas. Aliás, Shikamaru também não costumava ser romântico. Mas não havia necessidade de declarações de amor e frases melosas.

Shikamaru intensificou mais o beijo assim que sentiu as mãos da loira segurarem firmemente seus ombros.

- Já está tarde. –ela sussurrou quando o contato foi quebrado.

- Mm... –Shikamaru não respondeu e colou novamente os lábios dos dois.

- Tenho que viajar amanhã... –ela continuou entre os beijos do Nara- Me deixe ir dormir...

- Quer mesmo... ir dormir? –ele perguntou, ainda dando rápidos selinhos na kunoichi.

- Não... –ela sussurrou de maneira quase que inaudível, mas Shikamaru a ouviu- Mas nos encontraremos novamente daqui há um mês, no exame chuunin.

- Tudo bem, te esperarei em Konoha então...- Shikamaru tentou beijá-la novamente, mas ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e deu uma risadinha.

- Suna.

- Suna? -ele perguntou e o descontamento estava nítido em sua voz.

- Qual o problema?

- Sabe que odeio aquela Vila.

- Problema seu. Dessa vez o exame chuunin será lá. Já está decidido. -Temari deu uma risada e em seguida ficou observando o Nara.

Depois da pequena conversa, beijaram-se profundamente mais uma vez antes de Temari finalmente se livrar dos braços do amado.

- Vamos pra dentro. Está frio aqui. –Temari falou gentilmente e enlaçou os dedos nos do Nara, puxando-o logo atrás de si.

Shikamaru sorriu e se deixou guiar pela kunoichi. Ele sabia que ela também estava sorrindo. Por mais que tentasse, ele simplesmente não conseguia entender aquela mulher. Em um momento ela está totalmente séria e com uma aparência um tanto agressiva e em outro está sorrindo de maneira doce e sincera. Tsc... talvez seu pai tivesse razão. Quando era criança não conseguia entender bem o que o velho lhe dizia, mas agora estava começando a entender. Seu pai lhe dissera que "até a mais dura das mulheres é gentil com o homem que ama". Talvez ele devesse começar a dar ouvidos ao velho...

* * *

Bem meus queridos, teoricamente a história termina aqui. Mas é claro que a Yuuki não vai resistir de escrever mais um capitulozinho!

Reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Vejo que você ficou realmente decepcionada com o Baki kkkkkkkk

"Sim, Shikamaru provou que não era um inútil, apesar de eu achá-lo muito ingênuo na parte do "Não custa tentar enganá-los de novo.". Mas, enfim, que shinobis bestas esses amigos do Souta"

Sim, muito idiotas. Mas se pensar, parece que não existem muitos shinobis bons em Suna. Na vez que o Deidara invadiu a Vila. não tinha um shinobi que preste para ajudar o kazekage ¬¬

"E o Nara teve sorte de o irmão ciumento ter preferido guardar as marionetes para outra hora. Além do mais, você estava inspirada no humor hoje. Que o diga o Sai - aquele que o marioneteiro esqueceu o nome - e o pós-devaneios do Shika."

Sim, Shikamaru teve muita sorte. mas talvez ele não tenha tanta sorte no próximo capítulo... ok, ok, não vou contar mais nada kkkkkkkk

O Sai é uma figura... eu sempre ria muito dele no mangá kkkkk

"É isso mesmo! É a Ino... Você acertou, ela é sim a minha personagem favorita. E chegou com tudo!"

Como já disse, Ino anda me conquistando com suas últimas aparições no anime. Ela está mostrando que é uma kunoichi de respeito! Até coloquei a Yamanaka para dar uma forcinha no pseudo-relacionamento problemático do nosso casal principal... Ela está subindo no meu conceito!

**Carolnuts: **ohh, adoro saber que gostaram das lutas! Porque, como eu já disse diversas vezes, eu tenho uma grande dificuldade para escrevê-las.

"kankuro impagavel ,como sempre!"

É verdade, o Kankuro é uma figura! Adooro ele.

E sim, o Naruto realmente não ajudou muito dessa vez kkkkk

**Kimiz: **"Ueeeh! Pegação! Já tava na hora! E a Temari tri estragando a minha festa, chutando ele pra fora da barraca bem na melhor parte. E yey!"

Sim, Temari muito estraga prazeres! Mas dessa vez teve mais pegação! \o/

"Ação! Adoro ler, sou péssima pra escrever. Ficou legal."

Que bom que gostou! Também achei que fosse péssima em escrever esse tipo de coisa, mas pelo menos os leitores estão dizendo que estão gostando... (espero que não estejam apenas querendo ser simpáticos kkkkkk)

**Dasross:** "Muito bom ! Finalmente o Shikamaru fez alguma coisa ! acho o kage nui uma das melhore tecnicas de longa distancia do anime..."

Sim, eu também acho o kage nui umas das melhores técnicas do anime. E ele não usou a do enforcamento porque, como sempre, estava ficando sem chakra kkkkkk

**Cardosinha: **"Demorou o Shikamaru tomar vergonha na cara e treinar de vez em quando...senão será assim sempre: ele se ferrando e Temari salvando o menino"

Com certeza, o Shikamaru tinha que treinar mais! hunf!

Mas confesso que acho que legal ela salvar ele kkkkkkk

**Gab: **que bom que gostou da luta!

E que bom que gosta da Ino kkkkk

Eu particularmente não gostava dela, mas até que agora gosto um pouco... e achei que a técnica dela se adequava a situação.

**xAkemihime: **"Kankuro! Seu lindo, eu sabia que ia aparecer, Yuuki não resiste hehe 8D"

Não resisto mesmo! kkkkkkk

Acho que o ciuminho do Kankuro dá um toque especial na história kkkkk

" ri demais da Temari fazendo o teste pra ver se era realmente o irmão dela"

Tinha maneira melhor de testar para saber se era ele? kkkkkk

E realmente, o Baki é muito bom. Mas o Sai era um ANBU, acho que teria chance contra ele, não? But... os amiguinhos da pousada chegaram para dar um help e tudo se resolveu!


	10. Reencontro

Reencontro

Já tinha se passado um mês desde o acontecido com a Sabaku, mas Shikamaru não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido com os shinobis traidores. Na verdade ele nem se importava com isso. Tudo que ele queria naquele momento era chegar logo naquela maldita Vila, beber bastante água e tirar um cochilo. Atravessar aquele deserto era péssimo. Por que o exame chuunin tinha que ser em Suna? Sempre era em Konoha. Era injusto, os shinobis de Konoha não teriam chance contra os de Suna. Era capaz de os gennins de Konoha desistirem antes da luta começar. Aquele calor era insuportável.

Shikamaru avistou ao longe o portão da Vila da Areia e suspirou. Em seguida sua vista ficou um pouco embaçada e ele restringiu-se a esfregar os olhos até a situação se normalizar. Ele precisava urgentemente descansar. Arrastou-se até a entrada da Vila e foi barrado por uma kunoichi que lhe entregou um relatório.

- Preciso mesmo preencher isso? Já vim aqui algumas vezes. –Shikamaru reclamou ao ver a extensão do questionário.

- Só coloque seu nome, o que veio fazer aqui e quanto tempo vai ficar. –a garota falou e apontou para os lugares que ele precisava preencher.

Shikamaru pegou uma caneta e rabiscou rapidamente o papel e entregou de volta à kunoichi que o leu em seguida. Ela acenou positivamente e permitiu que ele passasse.

- Shikamaru Nara... –a kunoichi sussurrou para si enquanto observava o shinobi se afastar.

- O que foi, Matsuri-chan? –o shinobi que estava ao seu lado indagou ao perceber que ela tinha sussurrado algo.

- É ele. - ela falou simplesmente, mas o companheiro pareceu não entender do que se tratava por isso ela se viu obrigada a prosseguir- O namorado da Temari.

- Ele? –o shinobi perguntou com um certo desdém na voz e ficou observando o Nara por alguns segundos- Não acredito. Ele é tão...

- Gato. –a garota comentou enquanto analisava atentamente o alvo das fofocas.

- Como? –o companheiro revirou os olhos e decidiu encerrar o assunto quando ouviu uma risadinha vinda da kunoichi. Ele nunca entenderia aquelas garotas.

Assim que entrou na Vila, Shikamaru avistou alguém que ele conhecia muito bem recostada à parede de uma casa. Não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso quando ela o encarou e se aproximou.

- Nossa. –foi a primeira coisa que a Sabaku falou assim que parou em frente a ele- Você está horrível.

- Tsc... –uma risadinha escapou dos lábios do Nara quando ouviu o comentário da kunoichi. Ela era mesmo muito problemática- Estou viajando há três dias. O que esperava?

- Vamos logo encontrar o Gaara. –ela riu e mudou de assunto.

- Espere aí. –Shikamaru segurou o pulso dela quando ela fez menção de se virar- Agora? Me deixe ao menos desc...

- Deixe de ser preguiçoso. Vamos agora. –ela falou de maneira autoritária, como de costume, e puxou o braço- Gaara só vai explicar sobre a missão, que nós já sabemos muito bem como funciona, e nos entregar os relatórios. Depois disso você descansa.

Não havia muito espaço para questionamentos, havia? Shikamaru suspirou e seguiu a kunoichi pelas ruas da Vila. O prédio do kazekage não era muito longe do portão, mas para ele parecia uma distância sem fim. Ele queria tanto beber água e tirar um cochilo...

Quando chegaram, Temari bateu duas vezes na porta e em seguida a abriu. Gaara apenas levantou os olhos para ver quem entrava e em seguida abriu uma gaveta.

- Entrem. –o ruivo falou enquanto vasculhava a gaveta.

Depois disso o kazekage falou mais algumas coisas, mas nessa altura Shikamaru já não conseguia compreender uma palavra que saía da boca do kazekage. Esfregou os olhos quando sua visão ficou um tanto embaçada e percebeu que Gaara parou de falar por alguns segundos.

- Está se sentindo bem? –o Sabaku perguntou enquanto encarava o shinobi.

- Ahn... –Shikamaru precisou de alguns segundos para compreender o que o outro estava dizendo- Sim...

Aquilo não era verdade, mas "sim" foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca. Será que alguém tinha um copo de água? Sua cabeça estava doendo. Assim que o kazekage foi continuar falando alguém bateu na porta e abriu em seguida.

- Gaara, eu... –Kankuro adentrou o local e parou bruscamente assim que avistou Shikamaru- Você! Eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu aquela vez em que você e Temari ficaram perdidos! Como pôde fazer aquilo com a minha irmã? Eu vou te matar!

Matar? Por que estavam falando em matar? Ele recém tinha chegado na Vila. Ele não tinha feito nada de errado... por que queriam matá-lo? Kankuro falou mais algumas coisas, mas Shikamaru não conseguiu compreender. Oh, ele estava saindo de foco e tudo estava ficando escuro...

ooo

Shikamaru abriu lentamente os olhos e os piscou várias vezes até que a imagem entrasse em foco. A primeira coisa que avistou foi o teto e em seguida ouviu vozes bem familiares.

- Isso é ridículo. –ele podia jurar que aquela voz era do Sabaku mais velho- Ele é um shinobi, não devia desmaiar por tão pouco.

- Ele não está acostumado com o clima, Kankuro. –ah, essa voz era peculiar demais para não ser reconhecida. Nenhuma outra garota falava de maneira tão autoritária como Temari.

- "Ele não está acostumado com o clima, Kankuro."- o Sabaku debochou e imitou a voz da irmã- Você vai ficar defendendo esse sujeitinho agora?

Não ouviu uma resposta vinda da Sabaku, mas em seguida avistou o rosto dela próximo do seu, o encarando.

- Ei, você acordou. –Temari falou sorridente. Era estranho, mas não havia nenhuma agressividade em sua voz, muito pelo contrário- Quer um copo de água?

- Sim... –Shikamaru tentou responder normalmente, mas por algum motivo sua voz saiu um tanto sussurrada.

- Eu já volto. –ela falou e saiu do campo de visão do Nara.

Shikamaru fez um pequeno esforço para se sentar na cama, mas assim que se moveu pôde avistar Kankuro a poucos metros de distância e o olhar dele não era amigável.

- Não pense que me esqueci. –o Sabaku falou e se aproximou da cama- Aliás, já estou planejando minha vingança.

- Kankuro...

- Cale essa boca. –Kankuro o impediu de falar qualquer coisa e se sentou na beirada da cama- Nem tente se justificar. Deixe eu te falar uma coisa: nenhum homem toca na minha irmã sem a minha permissão.

- E se eu pedis...

- Nem ouse. –novamente o Sabaku o impediu de continuar e o encarou ferozmente- Como o que aconteceu entre você e Temari não foi lá essas coisas seu castigo não vai ser tão ruim assim. Mas se isso se repetir eu juro que...

Antes que ele pudesse completar a ameaçada, Temari o puxou pela gola da camisa e o forçou a se levantar.

- Saia daqui. –ela ordenou.

- Espere. Eu ainda não term...

- Saia. –Temari falou lentamente e o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. –Kankuro balançou os braços e se aproximou da porta- Mas não pense que vou deixar você sair ileso, Nara. –ele apontou para Shikamaru antes de Temari o empurrar para fora e fechar bruscamente a porta.

Temari suspirou pesadamente assim que o irmão saiu e se agachou ao lado da cama. Ela estava segurando um copo de água e o ofereceu gentilmente a Shikamaru. Ahh, ele precisava muito daquilo. Temari deu uma risadinha ao ver a velocidade com que ele bebeu o líquido do copo e se levantou.

- Imagino que queira um banho. –ela falou e em seguida apontou para uma porta- Deixei uma toalha lá para você.

Ah, sim, ele queria muito um banho. Shikamaru se levantou e foi até o banheiro indicado pela Sabaku. Ele não era de demorar no banho, mas estava tão calor lá fora que ele não queria mais sair debaixo do chuveiro. Assim que se sentiu refrescado o suficiente, Shikamaru saiu, se secou rapidamente e amarrou a toalha na cintura. Ao abrir a porta, porém, teve uma desagradável surpresa: Temari estava lá, vasculhando uma gaveta. Ela o observou de cima à baixo e continuou o que estava fazendo sem sequer falar algo. Shikamaru voltou para dentro do banheiro e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- O que você está fazendo aí? –ele perguntou, incomodado com a presença da kunoichi.

- Essa é a minha casa. Para ser mais precisa, esse é meu quarto.

- Por que não disse antes?

Céus, que constrangedor.

- O que está esperando para se trocar?

- Estou esperando você sair.

- Não seja bobo, Nara. –ela riu- Nem vou olhar.

- Tudo bem, mas eu prefiro esperar você sair.

- Ok, ok.

Shikamaru só saiu do banheiro quando a Sabaku saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Que mulher problemática. Era evidente que ele não iria se trocar na frente dela. Vasculhou rapidamente a mochila na procura de roupas e vestiu as primeiras que encontrou. Assim que estava devidamente vestido, Shikamaru ficou olhando em volta. Então aquele era o quarto da problemática. Era tudo tão organizado que chegava a ser irritante. Percebeu que a gaveta que ela estava mexendo tinha ficado aberta. Não resistiu de espirar e avistou coisas um tanto... íntimas. Se aproximou do guarda-roupa e avistou, dentro da gaveta, um sutiã vermelho muito semelhante ao que a loira estava usando quando tiveram aquele pequeno incidente na barraca. Quase que automaticamente, Shikamaru pegou a peça pela alça e a levantou até que ficasse na altura de seu rosto. Ele ficava bem melhor no corpo da Sabaku...

- Acho que já deu tempo para você se tro...-Temari abriu a porta e parou bruscamente quando avistou o shinobi segurando seu sutiã- Mas o que você está fazendo?

- Eu... –rapidamente Shikamaru colocou a peça no lugar e ficou pensando em uma boa justificativa, mas não conseguiu encontrar. Céus, agora ela devia ter certeza de que ele era um tarado.

- Gosta desse? –Temari perguntou de maneira divertida e Shikamaru se espantou por ela não ter ficado irritada- Eu estou usando um preto. Quer ver?

Não... não era possível. Aquilo devia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Ela devia estar querendo testá-lo. Temari não iria tirar a roupa para ele. Ou... iria?

- Pare com isso.

- Se não queria ver podia simplesmente ter dito que não... –ela falou de uma maneira um tanto manhosa, o que não era característico da Sabaku. Mas Shikamaru não podia negar que ela estava sendo muito sedutora.

Temari deu alguns passos lentos na direção do shinobi e parou a poucos centímetros dele. Era possível até sentir a respiração dela em seu rosto. Em seguida sentiu os braços dela rodearem seu pescoço e automaticamente enlaçou-a pela cintura. Ele estava com tantas saudades daquela problemática.

- Me diga, -ela começou enquanto brincava com alguns fios do cabelo do shinobi- fui só eu que achei que esse um mês demorou séculos para passar?

- Não foi só você...

Ele não estava muito interessado em conversas. Shikamaru se inclinou um pouco, mas apenas o suficiente para encontrar os lábios da kunoichi. Ele queria muito aquilo. Ele _precisava _daquilo. No começo ele apenas encostou seus lábios aos dela, mas logo sentiu vontade de aumentar o contato. Temari não hesitou em corresponder o beijo do shinobi. Ela também ansiava por contato.

- Shika... –ela sussurrou quando se separaram para respirar- acho que deveria aproveitar que eu estava com saudades para fazer o que quiser...

O que quiser? O que quiser _mesmo?_ Será que ela queria...? Temari o segurou firmemente pelos ombros e pulou no colo do Nara, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. Ela realmente queria. Shikamaru caminhou lentamente até a cama e deitou delicadamente o corpo da kunoichi no colchão. Antes que pudesse se deitar também, Temari o puxou para cima de si e o beijou novamente. O que tinha dado nela? Quando estavam na barraca ela o chutou para fora porque estava indo rápido demais, mas agora era ela quem queria ir rápido. Que problemática, ele nunca a entenderia. Temari segurou a barra da camisa dele e a puxou para cima. Aquela roupas eram tão desnecessárias naquele momento. Antes que pudessem se livrar da camisa dele os dois ouviram um barulho alto e Temari o empurrou de cima de si, assustada.

- Eu não ligo para os seus relacionamentos, Temari. –foi possível ouvir a voz do kazekage e logo os amantes perceberam que o ruivo estava parado à porta- Mas pensar que vocês estão fazendo... _isso_ na minha casa me causa grande repulsa.

- É! Isso é nojento! –Kankuro apareceu do lado do irmão e apontou para os dois.

- Gaara! Por que fez isso com a minha porta? –Temari perguntou tristemente ao olhar para a porta arrombada. Então ela estava preocupada com a porta? A porta estragada era o menor dos problemas naquele momento- Aliás, como sabia que nós... –ela falou irritada e em seguida avistou um olho de areia a observando- Gaara! Não acredito que usou essa técnica para me vigiar!

- Se quiserem terminar isso vão para outro lugar. –Gaara falou de maneira indiferente, como de costume e se afastou.

- É! –Kankuro falou precipitadamente, mas em seguida se deu conta do que o outro tinha dito- Espere aí, Gaara! O que você disse? –ele perguntou, mas o ruivo já estava descendo as escadas e não lhe deu ouvidos- Escutem, não sei o que deu no Gaara, mas vocês não vão terminar isso por um simples motivo: um dos dois não vai sair vivo dessa casa, e esse alguém não vai ser a Temari.

- Cale a boca, Kankuro.- Temari segurou o pulso de Shikamaru e o puxou para fora do quarto, passando ao lado do irmão enfurecido- Ninguém vai morrer hoje.

- Ah, vai sim. –ele insistiu e barrou a passagem do casal- E se chama...

- Sabaku no Kankuro, se você não calar a boca. –Temari o interrompeu e o encarou ferozmente.

Kankuro ficou observando os dois passarem, boquiaberto. Temari estava descendo a escada com Shikamaru logo atrás de si, mas aquela posição não estava nada confortável para o Nara. Kankuro estava atrás de si e ele podia sentir uma aura maligna emanando do Sabaku. Quando chegaram à sala, Shikamaru apressou-se para andar ao lado da kunoichi e para se livrar do irmão ciumento dela.

Assim que o casal saiu, Kankuro se sentou no sofá ao lado do irmão mais novo e ficou o encarando até que ele se virasse. Gaara, porém, não parou de olhar para a TV.

- Você tinha que ter feito alguma coisa. –Kankuro falou ao perceber que o ruivo não pararia de assisir TV.

- Eu fiz. –Gaara respondeu sem encarar o irmão- Eu acabei com a diversão deles.

- Acabou_ momentaneamente_ com a diversão deles. –Kankuro frisou- Aposto que agora ela está levando ele para o hotel para poderem... oh, céus, não posso nem pensar. –ele falou desesperadamente e colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Kankuro. –o ruivo desligou a TV e finalmente encarou o outro- Não seja infantil. Nós dois sabíamos que um dia Temari iria crescer e que... essas coisas iriam acontecer.

- Você fala como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo nossa irmã ir dormir com um cara no hotel!

- É normal. Temari não fez nenhum voto de castidade que eu saiba.

- Eu devia ter feito ela fazer... –Kankuro falou mais para ele do que para o irmão- Aliás, achei que também se importasse com isso! Se é tão normal, por que não deixou que eles fizessem aqui mesmo?

- Eu não estava disposto a ouvir aqueles barulhos repugnantes. –ele respondeu simplesmente e ligou novamente a TV- Mas você devia parar de se preocupar com isso, Kankuro. Você vai acabar surtando desse jeito.

- Eu já disse, Gaara. Nenhum homem vai tocar na minha irmã sem a minha permissão!

- Então por que não dá logo a permissão para ele? –Gaara suspirou e tirou o volume da TV- Pelo menos assim você poderia fingir que tem alguma autoridade sobre Temari.

- Dar a permissão? Fingir?- Kankuro o encarou perplexo- Ficou maluco?

- Kankuro, -Gaara o encarou novamente e falou calmamente, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança- Shikamaru não vai deixar de... "tocá-la" só porque você não deu permissão. –Kankuro fez menção de falar algo, mas Gaara o impediu- Além do mais, nada vai mudar se a Temari realmente ficar com ele.- o ruivo parou por alguns segundos e ficou pensativo- A não ser que ela fique grávida.

Kankuro ficou com o olhar vidrado no rosto do irmão mais novo. Gaara passou a mão em frente ao rosto do outro, mas não percebeu nenhuma reação.

- Eu... –Kankuro falou assim que saiu do estado de choque- não tinha pensado nisso... –não demorou para o moreno voltar ao tom de voz costumeiro- Mas se isso acontecer, podemos matar o Nara?

- ... –Gaara ficou encarando o irmão por alguns segundos antes de responder- Podemos.

Assim que o ruivo respondeu, ambos sorriram de maneira maldosa. Gaara não tinha nada contra Shikamaru, só não lhe agradava a ideia de ter um cunhado. Ele não se metia na vida amorosa da irmã, mas isso não significava que ele quisesse ter um cunhado...

ooo

- Hm... –Shikamaru entrou no cômodo e o analisou- Você escolheu um hotel bem melhor dessa vez.

- É que digamos que eu gosto mais de você agora do que gostava da última vez que você veio para Suna. –Temari riu e se sentou na cama.

- E o quanto você gostava de mim da outra vez que eu vim? Se for levar em conta o hotel que você escolheu eu diria que a resposta é "nem um pouco". –Shikamaru também sorriu e se sentou ao lado da loira.

- É, eu não gostava muito. Eu te achava um preguiçoso inútil.

- E agora não acha mais?

- Preguiçoso sim, mas inútil... nem tanto. Descobri uma utilidade para você. –terminada a fala, Temari puxou Shikamaru pela camisa e lhe roubou um beijo rápido.

- Sua tarada. Eu só sirvo para isso?- ele sorriu e distribuiu alguns beijos no pescoço da kunoichi.

Temari deu uma risadinha e acariciou os cabelos do shinobi. Era tão estranho. Há pouco tempo ela o detestava, achava que ele era apenas um shinobi idiota e preguiçoso, e agora clamava pelos beijos dele. Quando é que ela tinha se viciado naquelas carícias? Oh, céus, foi naquela maldita barraca. Ela nunca devia ter deixado que ele a beijasse. Mas agora era tarde. Agora ela já estava enfeitiçada por aquele homem e não conseguiria mais fugir. Mais que depressa, Temari agarrou a barra da camisa do shinobi e continuou de onde tinha parado na sua casa. Dessa vez sua tentativa de retirá-la do corpo de Shikamaru foi bem sucedida. Temari deitou-se na cama e o puxou para si, iniciando um beijo demorado dessa vez. Shikamaru colocou as mãos na cintura da kunoichi e empurrou a blusa dela um pouco para cima para que suas mãos pudesse tocar a pele dela.

Quando o beijo se desfez, Shikamaru mirou no lóbulo da orelha da Sabaku e o mordeu de leve. Foi possível ouvir um suspirou baixo vindo da kunoichi e Shikamaru esboçou um sorriso. Depois disso, ele voltou sua atenção novamente para o pescoço dela. Dessa vez, porém, não se restringiu apenas a beijá-lo. Mas talvez fosse melhor apenas beijá-lo. Se ficasse alguma marca seria tão problemático... Enquanto se deleitava com o pescoço esguio da kunoichi, Shikamaru sentiu as mãos dela desabotoarem sua calça. Talvez estivessem passando dos limites.

- Temari. –Shikamaru se sentou na cama e ouviu um suspiro irritado vindo da Sabaku- Não acha que...

- O que foi?- ela se sentou também, a contra gosto.

- Talvez não seja um boa ideia...

- Você está com medo das ameaças do Kankuro?

- Não... –Temari o encarou seriamente e estava claro que seu "não" não tinha sido nem um pouco convincente- Um pouco... –ela ainda não parecia convencida- Tudo bem, eu não gostei nem um pouco das coisas que ele me falou.

- Shikamaru, eu não ligo para o que o Kankuro diz. –Temari se jogou nos braços dele deitou a cabeça em seu ombro- Ele só fica se fazendo de durão, mas sei que morre de medo de mim. Ele não ousaria fazer algo contra você.

- Mas... –Shikamaru falou e acariciou os cabelos da Sabaku. Era estranho vê-la agindo assim- você tem certeza que quer mesmo que isso aconteça?

- Você não tem? –ela se afastou e o encarou de maneira curiosa.

- Claro que tenho... –por que naquele momento ele não conseguia parecer convincente?

- Não precisa bancar o machão, Shikamaru. –Temari falou e se levantou- Não tem problema se você não quiser.

- Ei espere. –Shikamaru segurou o pulso dela e a impediu de se afastar- É claro que eu quero. Eu amo você.

Temari arregalou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Shikamaru também se espantou com sua fala. Por que ele tinha dito aquilo? E ele não tinha sequer hesitado ao falar. Problemático. Muito problemático. Não era para as coisas acontecerem daquela maneira. Ele e Temari tinham começado com aquela relação há muito pouco tempo, não estava na hora de declarações como essas. Mas agora não tinha como voltar atrás.

- Imagino que não tenha pensando muito antes de falar. –Temari disse e sorriu em seguida.

- Não mesmo. –Shikamaru olhou para o chão e esboçou um pequeno sorriso- Mas não significa que não seja verdade.

- Se você me ama, - Temari se sentou no colo dele e o forçou a olhá-la nos olhos- então por que hesita tanto?

- Por que ainda não consigo acreditar que você goste de mim.

- Pois deveria acreditar.

Era realmente muito estranho ter aquela conversa com a Sabaku, mas ela parecia estar falando sério. Temari segurou o rosto do Nara e lhe deu um beijo demorado. Ela queria que ele acreditasse. Queria que ele soubesse que ela o amava, mas não conseguia expressar seus sentimentos com palavras. Após o beijo Temari sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele. Ele parecia muito nervoso. Será que ele nunca tinha dormindo com uma mulher antes? Talvez fosse melhor descontrair um pouco o ambiente.

- Como foi quando voltou para Konoha depois daquela "missão" que o Gaara te deu? –Temari decidiu puxar um pouco de assunto- Aposto que aquele camarãozinho contou para a Vila inteira sobre nós.

- Contou. –Shikamaru deixou escapar uma risadinha ao lembrar-se do loiro- Depois minha mãe ficou me incomodando dizendo que quer conhecer você.

- Mesmo? –Temari se virou para ele e pareceu bastante entusiasmada com a notícia- Eu queria muito conhecer a senhora Nara. Quero ver se ela é assim tão "problemática" como você fala.

- Aposto que ela vai gostar de você. Vocês duas são tão problemáticas... –Shikamaru suspirou, mas em seguida sorriu- Mas se você fosse lá ela ia ficar te tratando como nora e...

- E qual o problema?

- Achei que não quisesse... bem, que todos soubessem.

- Mas o Uzumaki já contou para todos mesmo.

- É verdade...

- Bem, eu já vou. –Temari se levantou e ajeitou a saia.

- Ei, não vá. –Shikamaru a segurou pela mão e a puxou para si.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, sentiu seus lábios serem capturados pelos do shinobi. Ele parecia bem mais confiante agora. Temari sorriu quando Shikamaru segurou sua blusa e tentou tirá-la. Ao perceber que ele estava com um pouco de dificuldades, ela o ajudou a retirar a peça e em seguida a jogou em um canto do quarto.

Antes que perdesse a coragem, Shikamaru abriu o fecho do sutiã da kunoichi e tratou de arrancá-lo do corpo de Temari. Era melhor não pensar em nada. Se ficassem pensando demais era capaz de se arrepender do que estava fazendo. Segurou a cintura dela e a deitou novamente na cama. Dessa vez, porém, ficou alguns segundos observando o corpo da Sabaku antes de fazer algo. Olhar para ela, só de saia, lhe deu o pouco de coragem que ainda lhe faltava. Ele nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, mas ela não precisava saber. Na verdade, ela até já devia desconfiar, mas ele não confirmaria suas suspeitas.

Quando Shikamaru ficou parado a observando, Temari pensou que ele iria dar para trás. Ele estava morrendo de medo de seus irmãos. Era ridículo. Kankuro gostava de ameaçar, mas nunca fazia nada de fato. Para sua surpresa, porém, Shikamaru deitou-se sobre ela e beijou-a demoradamente. Hm, então ele não ia desistir. Temari sorriu após o beijo e cravou as unhas nas costas do shinobi. Shikamaru sorriu também e naquele momento teve certeza do que queria. Pelo visto os dois teriam uma noite muito divertida...

Fim.

* * *

Well, alguns esclarecimentos. Imagino que todos já saibam que eu não acho que Shikatema combina com romantismo e melação. Poréém, dessa vez eu decidi fazer algo diferente (não me perguntem por que). Eu estava escrevendo e, por incrível que pareça, quando fui ler vi que tinha ficado mais romântico do que deveria.

Isso não foi a única coisa que eu fiz de diferente. Dessa vez nosso querido Gaara também sentiu um pouquinho de ciúmes da irmã kkkkkkk

Ah, e eu queria me desculpar pela minha desatenção com essa fic. Eu simplesmente me esqueci que ainda ia postar mais um capítulo! kkkkkkk

Como esse capítulo ficou um pouco diferente do normal, adoraria receber reviews com a opinião de vocês, leitores.

Acho que já falei demais. Então só para finalizar, queria agradecer a todos que leram mais uma ficzinha da Yuuki ^-^

Bjs e até a próxima!

Reviews:

**Gab: **então ficaste com raiva do charminho da Temari? kkkkkkkk

Essa Temari cabeça dura, só admitiu que gostava dele porque ficou com ciúmes!

"E ai depois eles todo fofinhos juntos, e a Temari FOFA. GENTE, dá pra imaginar ela sendo FOFA? QUE COISA LINDA."

Achou ela fofa? Ela disse que queria matar a pobre da Shiho! kkkkkkkk

Bem, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado =D

**Cardosinha: **" Mais um capítulo? Suponho que rolará algo mais hot? Adooooooorooooooo!"

É, foi um pouco mais hot, mas não sei se tanto quanto você esperava.

"Melhor frase da fic: "Porque ela ama você...e eu quero matá-la."  
Bem a cara de Temari. Consigo perfeitamente imaginá-la falando isso. E consigo imaginar também a cara do Shikamaru ao ouvir isso."

Eu também consigo imaginá-la dizendo isso! Bem a cara dela mesmo.

Então, agora acabou mesmo. Que bom que gostou da história :D

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"Mas já?! Eu não esperava por um final ainda..."

Ahh, Otowa! Você sempre diz que não esperava o final ainda e me dá vontade de escrever mais! kkkkkkk

Mas minhas aulas já vão começar (na verdade já eram para ter começado se não fosse a greve) e eu não vou mais poder me dedicar muito à escrita.

"Aliás, ponto alto do capítulo: Declaração de amor dos dois... Uma declaração bem fora dos padrões, tudo a ver com eles, jajaja! Afinal, se isso começou com o verbo "matar" sendo conjugado - Fuja, Shiho! - eu só poderia esperar mais bala na agulha."

Não consigo imaginar a Temari dizendo coisas como "eu te amo". Não mesmo. O Shikamaru eu até imagino, mas a Temari não. Então, nada melhor do que uma declaração bem peculiar! Bem a cara da Sabaku.

"O Shika deve ter pensado no Kankurou nessa hora! Falando no marioneteiro, senti falta dele, mas creio que se o próximo capítulo for sobre o relatório que o Gaara recebeu da missão..."

Eis que nosso querido Kankuro aparece de novo nesse capítulo! O Kankuro não pode faltar nas histórias!

Bem, então é o fim mesmo dessa fic. But, agora dia 23, se não me engano, é aniversário da diva Temari, portanto escreverei algo até lá.

**Dasross: **"Muito bom este finalzinho, gostei do plano delas, principalmente pq ela caiu e admitiu o que sente, so senti um pouco de falta do Kankuro ciumento neste capitulo"

Que bom que gostou! E dessa vez o irmão ciumento apareceu de novo! Nada como o Kankuro para dar um toque especial na história!

**xAkemihime: **"Adorei o cap, músiquinha de "aleluia" tocando ao fundo quando o casal finalmente se resolveu. Já era hora hein? "

Sabe como eles são problemáticos! Na verdade eles só se acertaram graças ao planinho da porca.

" Acho que temos que dar os parabéns também ao Naruto e cia, eles, apesar de chatos, deram uma baita força ao nosso casalzinho lindo. "

Sim, deram uma pela força!

"Ahh e diga-se de passagem que adorei a menção que fizeram a Shiho! Mulher feia, mas a Temari não precisa saber disto, basta saber que aquela estranha é doida pelo homem dela uashuahsuh"

Menina... eu choquei quando a Shiho apareceu no mangá. E choquei ainda mais quando vi que ela era apaixonada pelo SHIKAMARU. Juro que pensei "sai pra lá feiosa, ele é da Temari!" kkkkkkkkkk

E sim, Temari não precisava saber o quão estranha aquela Shiho é. O que importa é que ela ama o Shika. Mas ele já tem dona, humf!

Bem, mais uma vez, obrigada por ler minhas fics ^-^

P.S: A senhora largou o casal mais lindo de Naruto? Só recebo emails de fics suas de One Piece! Dia 23 é aniver da Temari, espero uma fic Shikatema hein! kkkkkkkkk


End file.
